Unexpected Attraction
by GreedLingFangirl
Summary: It had been a long day of training. Perhaps that's why Soul didn't notice the sound of the water running and perhaps that's why he didn't knock on the door of the bathroom that he and Maka both shared. Either way, he certainly did not expect to interrupt Maka in the shower...and he certainly did not expect his nose to bleed. WARNING! THERE IS LEMON IN LATER CHAPTERS!
1. By Accident

It had been a long day of training.

Soul had just gotten back from the long walk he took after he had told Maka that enough was enough for the day.

He needed time…just time to think of exactly what to say when he faced Maka. His head was clouded with possible words of apology.

Perhaps that's why Soul didn't notice the sound of the water running. Perhaps that's why he didn't knock like he used to before entering the bathroom that he and Maka shared.

As they got older, Maka spent more and more time in the bathroom showering.

* * *

Soul removed his shirt and swung open the bathroom door. He couldn't wait to hop in the shower and just forget about apologizing for a second or two.

He dropped his shirt on the floor of the bathroom as he gasped.

There stood Maka _naked_ with the shower curtain half open as soapy water streamed down her body.

She screamed and Soul quickly closed the door.

Blood gushed out of his nose as he made a mad dash for his room.

"IF I WASN'T COVERED IN SOAP RIGHT NOW YOU'D BE DEAD SOUL!" Maka's voice echoed down the hallway.

Soul slammed his bedroom door closed and fell against it with a sigh as blood continued to drip from his nose onto his bare chest.

 _He had left his shirt in the bathroom. But he was sure as hell not going back for it now._

Soul pinched his nose to stop the bleeding as he waited for the image of naked Maka to get out of his head.

* * *

Minutes pass before he heard the shower turn off. He jumped up and quickly locked the door as the sound of stomping feet grew closer.

"SOUL!" Maka pounded heavily on his bedroom door.

"Not now…" Soul responded in a weak voice.

"YOU LET ME IN RIGHT NOW SOUL EVANS!"

Soul opened the door with his eyes shut tightly. He had somehow managed to get the blood off his chest.

Maka pushed past him to enter the room. "Close the door."

Soul slowly closed the door. His eyes remaining shut. "Look Maka…I'm sorry…I should have knocked…"

"I'm glad you interrupted my shower because now I know you are home and now we can finally talk! I don't like your attitude today Soul. You know we have to train…you know that you should always give it your best even if it is just practice! And don't use the excuse of being tired…because I'm tired Soul! I'm so tired…all the time. But I NEVER stop! Maybe if you hadn't walked away from me out there you wouldn't have …Why are your eyes still closed?"

"No reason…" Soul said, his voice cracking slightly.

"Then open them and look me in the eye when I'm speaking to you please!" Maka was growing impatient.

"Are you….decent?"

"Oh so now you care about decency? Just look at me!"

Soul slowly allowed his eyes to open. And just as he had feared, there stood Maka wearing only a towel, her hair still dripping wet.

He felt it coming…

"Maka can you please…"

 _It was too late._

Blood began to spurt uncontrollably from his nose.

Maka's eye widened.

"DAMMNIT!" Soul yelled.

A huge smirk appeared on Maka's face and she let out a giggle.

"I can't believe it!" She laughed harder as Soul's nose bled out.

"Stop it Maka! It's not funny!" Soul pinched his nose.

"I just can't believe it!" Tears formed in the corner of Maka's eyes from laughing so hard.

"Yeah, yeah…you can stop now…." Soul blushed.

"I guess I owe Liz a new tube of that expensive nail polish…"

"What are you talking about?" Soul finally got his nose to stop bleeding.

"Oh…nothing….I'm sorry for yelling. We'll take a break when training next time." Maka hugged him tightly.

As her wet body pressed against Soul's bare chest through the towel Soul's nose began to bleed again.

"Oh no!" Maka pulled away giggling again. "It's in my hair!" Soul's blood from his nose gushing for the third time had gotten in Maka's blonde hair.

"I guess I'll just have to get another shower." She teased as she left the room laughing hysterically.

"Lock the door this time!" Soul yelled after her in an annoyed tone.

 _Damnnit._

Soul sat down on his bedroom floor and wiped his bleeding nose on his arm.

 _When did Maka get so hot._


	2. Lasting Consequences

**The Next Day...**

Soul rushed into the DWMA. He was almost late for class; Maka hadn't woken him up that morning.

Soul almost made it to the lecture hall when he heard someone yelling his name.

"SOUL EATER EVANS!"

He turned and saw Spirit running at him.

 _Shit...But how would he have heard about the accident last night?_

"Yeah?" Soul winced as Spirit nearly ran into him.

"I KNOW WHAT YOU DID!"

"It was an accident...really I didn't want to...really I didn't."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO? HOW COULD YOU NOT MEAN TO?"

"I just wanted to take a shower...I didn't know she was in there! She didn't lock the door or anything!"

A confused look appeared on Spirit's face then it quickly changed into anger.

"What...are you talking about?"

 _Shit. Shit. SHIT! He wasn't even talking about that! Then what? What did he mean?_

"Uh..." Soul was trying hard not to panic. "What exactly are you talking about?"

"Maka's wearing your shirt so I assume you two have finally discussed your feelings towards one another. Now while I think you are a great partner for my little Maka I do not approve of you two having a side _relationship._ It won't work out and I don't want Maka to get hurt...NOW WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? WHAT IS THIS ABOUT A SHOWER!?"

"She's wearing my shirt?" Soul was confused.

 _The one I left in the bathroom...but why?_

"WILL YOU ANSWER ME ALREADY?"

"Papa?" Maka's peeked out of the lecture hall doors. "What are you yelling about?"

"Maka!" Soul sighed with relief.

He then paused to look at her.

 _Damn. She really was wearing his shirt...and it looked cute. _

"Maka!" Spirit's eyes lit up when he saw her.

Maka studied Spirit and Soul with a confused stare. "What's going on?"

"Your dad would like to know what exactly is going on between _us."_ Soul smirked. He couldn't wait to hear Maka explain it.

Maka looked at Spirit and then back at Soul. She grabbed Soul's hand and dragged him into the lecture hall.

"What happens between Soul and I is none of your business!" Maka calls yelled behind her at Spirit.

Soul swore he heard the sound of Spirit whining with disappointment as the doors closed.

"WHAT? MAKA AND SOUL HOLDING HANDS! EWWWWWWWWW! ARE YOU GUYS _TOGETHER NOW?"_ Black Star yelled from the back of the lecture hall, causing Tsubaki to elbow him hard in the ribs.

Maka and Soul looked at each other, realized what they were doing and blushed.

"Well, I'm just saying...first she comes in wearing his shirt and now this." Black Star muttered.

Soul sat in his usual seat, hoping that everyone would just forget about he and Maka holding hands.

There was still something eating at Soul's mind though... _Why was she wearing his shirt._


	3. Question at Hand

Soul sat through classes that day, but he sure as hell wasn't able to focus.

Maka didn't bring up the fact that she was wearing his shirt, and she certainly didn't bring up the night before.

So instead of getting answers, Soul had to listen to Black Star asking him the same question over and over again all day..."Did you and Maka _...do it?"_

Which only made him ask himself a similar question over and over again... _Did he want to?_

* * *

 **Later that night...**

Soul rested on the bed in his room with his hands behind his head as he repeated the same question from earlier in his head.

 _Did he want to? Did he want to?_ _Did he want to?_

It was enough to drive him mad.

Soul knew he had... _feelings_ for Maka. He always had accepted his _feelings_ for her by now.

From the second he jumped in front of her to save her from Ragnarok's blade the first time they fought Crona, Soul knew he had _feelings_ for her.

How could he not? She was his partner. They were extremely close. Of course it would be natural for him to begin to... _love_ her.

However, Soul never pictured him and Maka actually... _you knowing._

They were so young... _until now._

Soul realized that he and Maka weren't as young as they used to be. In fact, a lot of people their were in serious relationships...just no one Soul knew personally.

Maybe it was time for Soul to make a move

 _Maybe he did want to..._

Soul bit his lip as he realized that he indeed was sexually attracted to Maka.

"Soul! Dinner is nearly done!" Maka's voice rang from the kitchen.

 _This wasn't good. Now he had to face her._

* * *

Soul entered the kitchen with his hands inside the front pockets of his sweatshirt.

He internally sighed with relief when he noticed that Maka had changed out of his shirt and into a pair of long sleeved button down pajamas with matching pants.

 _Good. She was less threatening, nose bleed wise, when she was wearing those pajamas._

"What's for dinner?" Soul asked in a casual voice as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"Grilled cheese. Sorry, I forgot to go grocery shopping again." Maka slid a plate in front of Soul.

"It's fine." Soul took a bite as Maka at across from him with her plate.

"Hmm, no complaints?" Maka raised her left eyebrow with suspicion.

 _Don't break. Don't you dare break in front of her. Keep it cool. Be cool._

"Yeah, well...I know you've been working hard." Soul bit into his sandwich to avoid saying more and to hide his blush.

A smile broke out on Maka's face. "Well, thanks...I have been."

Soul didn't reply. He just sat there eating his sandwich.

* * *

"I'll get dishes." Soul picked up both his plate and Maka's after dinner was done.

Before Maka could object, Soul took the plates to the sink and began cleaning them.

Maka shot him a curious look. "...Okay, I guess I'll just get a _shower_ then."

Soul paused for a moment.

 _Was that her trying to...flirt? Shit!_

"If that's your way of telling me not to walk in on you again, don't worry because I won't." Soul finished the dishes.

"So then, it really was an accident yesterday?"

 _Was that disappointment Soul sensed in her voice?_

 ** _ABORT ABORT ABORT, BACK OUT OF IT!_**

"Of course it was you idiot." Soul used a towel to dry the dishes.

"Oh, okay...You know what, I'm just going to go to my room." Maka sighed then exited the kitchen.

 _Whew, that was a close one. He almost told her how hot she was. That would have been random and so uncool._

* * *

Soul finished cleaning the kitchen up and then decided to get a quick shower.

After showering he went into his room, where he could have time alone with himself to " _think about Maka"_ without worrying too much about her showing up to interrupt.

He jumped onto his bed and laid there with just a towel on.

 _Damn. She looked so cute today wearing his shirt..._

 **SLAM!**

Soul's bedroom door swung open. Before Soul could react or cover himself better, a book smashed the top of his skull.

"Alright Soul, we need to talk!" Maka stood there raging.


	4. Even Ground

The Maka chop made Soul flail his arms and knock the towel that was covering him off his body.

"Maka!" Soul pulled his blankets over himself before Maka could see anything. "Not cool…"

"Now!" Maka sat down on the edge of Soul's bed. "Why have you been acting so weird today? Was it something my Papa said?"

 _Crap. Shit. Oh no._

"Uh..." Soul gulped as Maka moved in closer to him.

"What? What is it?"

Soul tried to think of some way to avoid what he knew would eventually be evitable. He sighed.

 _Okay think...think of a way...it's not time to tell her yet so think of a way..._

"Your dad seemed to think that you and I are uh...together. You know, as more than just partners?"

"Oh..." Maka said in a quiet voice. "And that's been bothering you?"

 _Crap. Now she was upset!_

"I mean no...I guess not."

"Okay...so then what is it?"

 _She was onto him. There was no use..._

"I SAW YOU NAKED DAMNNIT! DOESN'T THAT BOTHER YOU TOO?" Soul yelled without exactly meaning to, and nearly knocked Maka off the bed.

Maka paused a moment to stare at Soul before she burst into laughter.

"What? Why are you..." Soul's face was scarlet red.

"I can't believe that's what's been bothering you!"Maka laughed so hard, tears filled her eyes.

"Stop laughing like an idiot!" Soul's cheeks became a deeper shade of red.

"Come on Soul, I thought you and I were close. I can't believe you'd let a stupid thing like that distract you and make you act all weird around me. Besides, _cool guys see naked girls all the time...right?_ " Maka laughed.

"Unbelievable." Soul rolled his eyes. "Really? You don't think it's a big deal than? Aren't you supposed to be self conscience or something?"

Maka stopped laughing. "I probably would have been..." She began to chuckle again. "If your nose hadn't bled!" She laughed loudly.

 _Damn. She saw right through him. She knew now, there was nothing left to hide._

He jumped up out bed. "How about now?" Soul stood there naked in front of Maka. "Now is it a big deal?"

Maka blushed and went to cover her eyes.

"Oh no you don't!" Soul grabbed her wrists. "Take a good long look and we'll see who's acting awkward after."

"Soul..." Maka stared at him with a blushed/confused face.

 _This isn't how he wanted this to go..._

Soul let go of her wrists. "Sorry."

Soul covered himself with his blankets.

 **MAKA CHOP!** Maka slammed the same heavy book from earlier into his skull.

"Ow! I said sorry!" Soul rubbed his head.

"Yeah I know...you're just an idiot. That's all." Maka began to leave the room.

"I guess we're even now." Soul called after her.

Maka turned and noticed Soul's smirk.

"I guess so Soul Eater Evans. I guess so." Maka left the room shaking her head, but internally she was screaming with girlish giggles.

 _They both saw each other naked...what would happen now?_


	5. Everybody Talks

**The Next Morning**

"Soul!" Maka pounded a fist against Soul's bedroom door. "Time to get up!"

Soul rolled over ad gazed at his clock for a minute. He then stood up and realized he was still naked from the night before. He hadn't even bothered to dress after Maka left the room.

He stretched and then walked over to his closet. He changed quickly and left his room.

Soul entered the kitchen. Maka stood close to the front door wearing her all of her own clothes with one exception...Soul's old yellow and black jacket rested on her shoulders.

"Ready to go?" She asked in a cute voice. "I let you sleep in, so that means no time for breakfast."

"Uh..." Soul stared at Maka.

"What? It's comfy." Maka blushed slightly. "Do you have a problem with it?"

"Well...I uh...I might run out of clothes if you keep stealing them all!" Soul attempted to sound annoyed.

Maka rolled her eyes. "Yeah...okay."

"What do you mean _yeah okay_?" Soul crossed his arms.

"Don't worry about running out of clothes, Soul." Maka shook her head.

* * *

At the DWMA Soul caught himself frequently staring at Maka while in class.

 _Damnnit why did she have to look so cute in his clothes!?_

"Are you tired or something?" Kid asked Soul at one point of the day.

"No...why do you ask?"

"Well you keep staring, into space I presume." Kid said.

"Oh yeah...into space." Soul nodded a little too quickly.

"Staring into to space...pfft...no way! He was totally staring at Maka!" Soul overheard Liz saying to Patty as they left the lecture hall at the end of class. Patty just laughed. "I wonder if they are gonna kiss!"

"Come now Liz, you and your theories..." Kid shook his head.

"You heard Black Star, they were holding hands! AND Maka told me something...interesting that happened between them recently..." Liz whispered in a gossip-like fashion.

Soul blushed from across the room.

 _So, Maka told Liz and probably Patty too_ about the shower situation _...Soul wondered if she told Tsubaki as well..._

Soul was dying to know exactly what Maka said.

* * *

 **Later that Evening**

Soul ate dinner alone in his room that night.

He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Maka more than he had already done. Besides, Maka kept acting all flirty now and it was freaking him out.

After he had finished eating, he left his room and quietly went down the hall towards the kitchen to wash his plate off.

As he passed the living room, he noticed Maka sitting on the couch in her green stripped PJ's with a sad look on her face.

Soul sighed.

 _Well shit, he couldn't just leave her like that._

Soul entered the living room and plopped down on the couch next to Maka.

"So...you going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to pry?"

Maka turned to Soul.

"I have a question for you and I'm scared to ask it..."

"Well, just spit it out. I promise not to laugh or anything, if that's what you are worried about."

Soul remained calm on the outside, but on the inside he was freaking out.

 _Holy Shit was Maka about to reveal her feelings for him? If she actually DOES have feelings for him? Was Soul really ready for that to happen yet?_

"Okay well...am I pretty?" Maka asked with hesitation in her voice.

 _Oh thank Lord Death it wasn't the "Do you like me" question! Soul could so work his way around this one._

"Of course you are Maka. Kid was uh...just saying to me the other day how you are pretty."

Maka sighed with disappointment.

 _Shit! Oh hell! What had he done?_

"What's wrong?"

"That's not what I meant Soul. I meant do **you** think I'm pretty?"

 _Of course she's pretty, she's so fricken cute and she doesn't even know it!_

Soul gulped.

"I...uh..."

"You hesitated..." Maka buried her face in her knees.

"NO I uh... Maka, you know I think you are pretty! I mean...my nose bled didn't it?"

Maka turned her head to peek at Soul, who was blushing like he had a fever.

"It's just hard for me to focus sometimes when I think about how pretty you are...so I try to turn it off..."

Maka's eyes got really big as her face turned scarlet red.

 _What the fuck, did he really just say that to Maka?_

 _Whelp, there was no going back now..._


	6. Secret Slumber

Soul stood up quickly from the couch.

"Sorry, that was uncalled for."

Soul went to leave the room but Maka grabbed his hand.

"Wait!"

Soul paused. Maka stood up and hugged Soul tightly.

"I uh...have to go wash my dish." Soul blushed madly.

Soul pulled away and went into the kitchen. He quickly washed his plate and then made a run towards the bathroom. He hopped into the shower, hoping that would calm him down.

 _Now what could he do? If he and Maka became more than just friends it could effect their partnership. Although...Soul was kinda ready to take that next step._

Soul turned off the shower and ran his fingers through his wet hair.

 _Well, now all that he could is wait to see what would happen next._

* * *

 **Later that Night**

Soul was fast asleep when his bedroom door slowly creaked open.

Maka peeked her head into the room. Soul didn't budge in his bed. Maka quietly slipped into the room. She stared at Soul sleeping, then slowly crawled into his bed next to him.

Maka fell asleep quickly beside him.

* * *

 **A Few Hours Later**

Soul felt his bed shaking from the other side. Soul rolled over without opening his eyes.

"Blair...I swear...just go away."

No response.

Soul opened his eyes and he covered his mouth quickly to hide his gasp.

 _Maka!?_

Maka lay next to him asleep and shivering.

 _Shit. Soul was trying not to freak out. But Maka was IN HIS BED._

"Okay...Okay..." Soul whispered. "Think about something else..."

 _She was shivering._

Soul tried to drag the cover out from under Maka so that he could tuck her under them.

Maka stirred in her sleep and Soul paused.

 _The last thing he wanted to do was have a talk with her right now. He may say something stupid again if they talked this late at night._

Maka rolled over, still sound asleep.

Soul sighed with relief. He quickly pulled the blanket out and wrapped it over Maka and himself.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

Soul yawned. He rolled over and noticed that Maka was gone.

 _Had it all just been a dream?_

He got up out of bed and stumped into the kitchen. Maka was cooking bacon and eggs.

"Smells good." Soul said as he sat down at the kitchen table. Maka jumped.

"Oh, morning Soul..." She blushed nervously.

 _Should he say anything? Should he ask her if she really slept in his bed?_

"I was just about to wake you." Maka divided the breakfast up the breakfast onto two plates.

The two ate breakfast in silence then returned to their rooms to dress for school.

* * *

As Soul and Maka walked into their first class of the day, Soul noticed some of the girls who had attempted to flirt with him before glaring at Maka.

Soul rolled his eyes and took his seat next to Maka. Kid, Liz and Patty, who were sitting in front of them, turned around.

"Liz and Patty seem to want to have some fun tonight, so I've taken the liberty of planning a party at our home tonight at 8:00. Formal attire you, you and Maka are invited."

"Oh, you don't need to make it sound boring!" Liz rolled her eyes at Kid. "Guys, party tonight, 8:00 our place. Dress up if you really want to."

"Oh, thanks but Soul and I really should study...the exam for this class is only a month away and..." Maka said quickly.

"It's a Friday. We'll have all weekend to study." Soul interrupted her.

 _Going to a party would be a good way to get them both out of the house and maybe Soul would be able to relax a bit. No way would Maka make any advances at a party with all their friends there, so Soul wouldn't have to worry about admitting his feelings to her._

"ALRIGHT! PAAAAAAAARTY!" Black Star yelled from behind Soul and Maka.

"Oh yes...Black Star, Tsubaki, you are welcome to attend as well." Kid said to them both.

"Thanks Kid, and don't worry I'll make sure Black Star dresses...appropriately." Tsubaki blushed, obviously embarrassed. "Maka you are going to go, right?"

"OF COURSE SHE'LL GO IF SOUL IS GOING!" Black Star laughed.

 **MAKA CHOP!**

"Ouch! Soul how do you deal with kissing _that_ every night?" Black Star rubbed his head.

Maka raised her book again, but Soul stopped her.

"Oh stop teasing them, Black Star!" Liz said.

Patty giggled and Tsubaki apologized over and over again to both Maka and Soul as Kid spread the word about the party to the rest of the class. (As if they already didn't know from Black Star yelling).


	7. Party Problems

**That Night**

"Are you almost ready?" Soul knocked loudly on Maka's bedroom door.

"I'll be out in a minute!" Maka yelled through the door.

"Jeez." Soul sighed. "You're taking forever!"

"Well, you are the one who is making me go!" Maka replied.

Soul rolled his eyes. He slumped against the wall out Maka's room. He was wearing a black dress shirt and black dress pants. He was holding some records to bring to the party.

Maka's bedroom door opened. "I'm ready!" Maka said is a cheery voice.

Soul's heart skipped a beat.

Maka was wearing a short green dress with a sweetheart neckline and spaghetti strapped sleeves. Her hair was down and curled and she wore heals that made her tall.

 _She looked beautiful._

Soul cleared his throat. "Uh...Shall we?" Soul offered her his arm.

"Yup!" Maka gladly accepted it.

* * *

Gallows Mansion was crowded with tons of Soul and Maka's classmates.

"Finally!" Liz greeted them both. "Oh Soul! Good! You brought records!" Liz took the records. "Okay, so there's food over there." Liz pointed to a table lined with food. Black Star stood at it, piling high two plates of food. "Some of which was made by Tsubaki, so dig in!"

"Great. Thanks." Soul nodded.

Liz glanced around. "Where the hell is Kid? He better not be cleaning up after everyone..." Liz marched off.

"So..." Maka moved closer to Soul.

 _ABORT ABORT ABORT!_

"I'm gonna go get some food...over there... with Black Star!"

"Oh, oka-"

Soul dashed over to the table where Black Star was stuffing his face.

"Soul!" Black Star slapped Soul on the back.

"Hi..." Soul watched as Tsubaki approached Maka and then the two disappeared onto the dance floor.

"What did you and Maka break up already?" Black Star teased Soul.

"Shut the hell up Black Star. Maka's not my girlfriend."

"Whatever you say bro." Black Star shrugged.

* * *

Fortunately for Soul, the party was so crowded that he easily avoided being alone with Maka for the rest of the party. Now all he had to do after was head home and make an excuse to go straight to bed.

However, much to his dismay, Maka and Tsubaki volunteered both him and Black Star to help clean up after the party was over.

* * *

 **Hours Later**

"Hey Kid...are we done yet?" Black Star whined as he re-swept the marble floor for the fifth time.

"Just a bit more..." Kid straightened out the pillows on the couch for the tenth or eleventh time.

Soul entered the room. "That's the last of the trash that needs to be hauled out." Soul let out a sigh of relief.

"WHY HAVEN'T THE GIRLS BEEN HELPING US?" Black Star threw the broom to the ground.

"They went upstairs as soon as Kid starting obsessing over the pillows..." Soul replied. "I honestly wish I went with them." He muttered.

"PERFECT!" Kid stood back to admire the pillows on the couch.

"Alright!" Black Star cheered.

Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty re-entered the room.

"Oh of course you guys show up after we've done all the work." Soul muttered as Kid quickly put the broom away.

Liz plopped down in the center of the pillows Kid spent all that time rearranging. "Hey, Patty and I have to deal with that all the time."

"LIZ!" Kid yelled from across the room.

"I'll fix them after...don't worry." She rolled her eyes. "See?"

Patty giggled and sat on the couch next to Liz.

Soul sat down and let out a loud sigh. "I can't imagine it. Thank God you aren't that way Maka."

Maka smiled. "Maybe I should be. You're room is always so messy!" She sat down next to Soul on the couch.

"YA HOOO! MAKE ROOM FOR BLACK STAR!" Black Star got a running start and jumped on the couch.

He landed face first into Maka's crotch as Liz and Patty dove onto the floor out of the way.

"EEE!" Maka squealed.

 **MAKA CHOP!**

"Ow! Hey! It's not like I meant to stick my face there!" Black Star rubbed his head.

Tsubaki sat down on the floor next to Liz and Patty. "Sorry Maka!"

"Hey... I know what we should play..." Liz took notice of their circle-ish formation. "We should play truth or dare." Liz winked.

 _Oh no...truth or dare...not good. Soul would have to submit to the torture of dares because there was no way he was risking it by picking truth. He had too much to hide right now._

Kid came over to the group. "That game requires we all sit in a perfect circle. Now, if you give me just a few hours I can draw up a blue print and we can all sit in order by height...ladies you'll have to take your heels off..."

"No way! Sit down Kid!" Liz pulled Kid by the hand to the floor.

Patty laughed. "You know Kid won't give up if it's a circle Liz!"

"But...the circle..." Kid's voice was panicky.

"We don't have to sit in a circle!" Maka suggested. "It's just a game right?"

"Right." Liz nodded. "MOST people sit in a circle, but we don't have to."

"Are you sure? Do you have a copy of the rules written down somewhere? We need to be sure before..."

"SHUT UP KID!" The whole group yelled at him.

"Hurry up and someone go. Black Star is getting bored." Black Star slouched on the couch.

"In that case Black Star...you can go first!" Liz teased. "Truth or Dare? Truth or Dare!? You can only pick one!" Patty cheered.

"That's easy! Dare!" Black Star smirked.

"Alright." Liz rubbed her hands together and smiled evilly. "How about...you give Maka a big wet kiss!"

 _What? No, no...this was not okay._


	8. Fulfilling the Dare

"Yeah, okay." Black Star nodded.

"What?" Soul's voice cracked.

"I'll kiss Maka. I'm the great Black Star! I've kissed many girls! Kissing Maka will by gross but nothing I can't handle!" Black Star crossed his arms.

 _Not cool. Soul wasn't going to let this happen. He knew for a fact that Maka hadn't kissed anyone before and he wasn't about to let her first kiss be with Black Star._

"Yeah but, she doesn't have to kiss him if she doesn't want to." Soul stood up.

Everyone stared at him, and Maka blushed.

"It's my dare Soul, and I'll never back down from a dare." Black Star replied.

"Black Star.." Tsubaki said in a meek voice.

"That's right, you have to complete the dare Black Star!" Patty yelled. "MAKA GETS A KISS!" She squealed with delight.

Kid shook his head and laughed nervously.

Maka rolled her eyes. "It's fine I guess...He'll only complain about it if I refuse." Maka shot Soul a look.

"Maka..."

"It's fine Soul." Maka dismissed him quickly.

 _Damn. What was she playing at? Was she trying to make him jealous now?_

"Do what you want." Soul put his hands in his pants pockets. "I need some fresh air." Soul walked towards the french doors that led to a balcony.

"Soul!" Maka called after him, but Soul just kept walking.

* * *

Soul stepped out onto the balcony. He sighed.

 _No way was he about to watch Maka lock lips with Black Star._

"Soul..." Maka followed him onto the balcony a few moments later, shutting the doors behind her and starling Soul.

 _Shit. They were alone._

"What's wrong? Will you please come back inside?" Maka touched his shoulder gently.

"What? I'll be back in a minute..." Soul shrugged her hand off.

"Why did you leave?"

"I just need some air...I told you."

Maka glared at him.

 _Crap. No use in hiding it..._

"Alright...alright...I didn't want to watch you kiss Black Star, okay?" Soul tried so hard not to blush.

Maka smiled and than broke into a full out laugh.

"What? What's so funny!?" Soul said in a frustrated voice.

"Liz was right again." Maka giggled.

 _Was this all some sort of plan the girls fashioned up?_

"What!?" Soul was confused and embarrassed.

"Oh...nothing..." Maka smirked.

 _She was driving him out of his freaking mind with this. Did she ACTUALLY want to kiss Black Star? What the hell was she playing at!?_

"Well, whatever! Have fun making out with Black Star!" Soul practically yelled.

"Maybe I will." Maka teased as she went to open the french doors.

 _That was it._

"Like hell..." Soul grabbed Maka by her forearm and whipped her around so that she was _facing_ him. "Do you really think I'm going to let you walk through these doors and share your first kiss with **Black Star**?"

Soul kissed Maka on the lips.

The kiss was brief and quick, but Soul still felt a spark.

When their lips parted Maka's eyes became wide and she blushed madly. Soul stared at the ground, trying to hide his own blushed face.

"Now go give Black Star a big, wet, sloppy kiss." Soul opened the french doors and pushed Maka through.

"I'll be inside in a moment."

 _Damnit. He may have just screwed up._

* * *

 _That was the best kiss Soul had ever received. True, it's not like he had kissed many girls in his past...but still, Soul knew that this kiss was different. This one meant something._

 _However, Soul had no clue what to do now that he had kissed her. Knowing Maka, she would want an answer to why and Soul wasn't so sure she'd by the Black Star excuse (even if that was what ultimately pushed him into doing it). Besides, he was certain she had felt the spark of their soul wave lengths link together...(it almost felt like the power they had accomplished with the black blood) and she would surely mention that to him as soon as they got home._

Soul heard "OOOOOO" followed by loud collective squealing coming from inside the mansion through the glass french doors.

 _Maka had probably kissed Black Star._

Soul sighed.

 _He had made enough of a scene. It was time to go back inside._

Soul opened the French doors.

"That wasn't so bad! And here I thought you were going to be a lousy kisser!"Black Star laughed.

"Yeah, yeah...it's your turn you jerk."

"Let me know if you are ever dying for a little more of Black Star!" He winked.

MAKA CHOP!

Soul laughed as Black Star winced in pain.

"I've gotta say, you had that one coming dude."

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Soul!" Tsubaki said in a concerned tone. "How are you feeling? Maka told us you weren't feeling well."

Soul locked eyes with Maka. "Yeah well...I feel a hell of a lot better now."

Maka turned away quickly.

"Well good! Now you can rejoin the game!" Liz clapped.

"JUST IN TIME FOR MY TURN!" Black Star stood up on the couch.

"Feet off the couch!" Kid wailed.

"HA HA HA!" Black Star sat back down. "Now that you've caught my attention son of the reaper, truth or dare?"

"Uh...I'll choose truth. Just to be safe..." Kid said.

"Aww come on, you're lame!" Black Star moaned. "You were supposed to pick dare!"

"Yeah Kid, come on!" Liz urged.

"DARE! DARE! DARE!" The group cheered.

"WHY ASK THE QUESTION IF YOU ONLY WANT ONE ANSWER?" Kid yelled.

The group continued to chant and laugh.

"Ugh, fine...dare." He sighed in defeat.

"YA HOO! Alright...DEATH THE KID, I BLACK STAR DARE YOU TO...TILT THAT PICTURE FRAME OVER THERE BY ONCH INCH!" Black Star pointed to a large framed painting of Lord Death's mask.

"What? Oh how cruel! No...No I can't!"

"You gotta it's a dare!" Black Star smirked.

Kid slowly crawled over to the picture frame, sobbing the whole way over there.

"You really gotta get over that shit ya know..." Liz yelled after him.

Patty and Black Star laughed.

"Well he'll be there all night so I guess I'll go again, in his place." Liz said. "So...Maka, truth or dare?"

"Hey! No fair! I was practically a victim last time!" Maka pouted.

"Nope, it's fair. I asked Black Star last time, you were just involved."

Maka sighed. "Fine. Well...I guess I HAVE to pick dare."

"EXCELLENT!" Liz rubbed her hands together.

"You know...I think you have a little bit too much fun with this..." Maka muttered.

"I dare you to..."

"GRAB TSUBAKI'S BOOBS!" Black Star yelled interrupting Liz.

"Dude, nice!" Soul fist pounded Black Star.

"Not your turn Black Star..." Maka glared at them both and Tsubaki blushed. "Liz?"

"Yeah...no. I dare you to...hmmm... Hehehe" Liz laughed evily. "Bite Soul's ear."

"What why?" Maka asked as Soul's face turned bright red.

"It's a turn on for most guys, right Soul?" Liz smirked.

 _Well, shit._

"Uh...yeah." Soul gulped.

"Oh..." Maka blushed. "Soul..."

"Yeah...just go for it." Soul said quickly, closing his eyes.

 _Don't get turned on...not here..._

Maka leaned in and quickly bit Soul's ear...hard.

"Ow! The hell?"

"Oh Sorry! Did I bite too hard?" Maka's face turned red.

"A little yeah...it's alright though." Soul patted Maka's shoulder.

 _That was a close one. Soul was relived by Maka's innocence because there was no way in hell he wanted his nose to bleed in front of everyone._

Black Star laughed. "Maka tried to be sexy!"

Maka blushed.

"Yeah, yeah...she did it that's all that matters." Liz brushed it off quickly, noticing the look on Maka's face. "Your turn Maka."

"Actually...It's getting late. Don't you think so Soul?" Maka looked to Soul with pleading eyes. She obviously didn't want to stay any longer.

"Yeah...I think we'll spilt." Soul stood up and helped Maka off the couch. "Great party Kid!" Soul called to Kid, who was still struggling to move the picture frame.


	9. Truth Revealed

"Thanks for understanding my signal." Maka sighed with relief as they left Kid's house.

"No problem." Soul shrugged.

"Ugh that was so embarrassing." Maka's shoulders slumped.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Really, it wasn't a big deal." Soul reassured her.

 _They were alone for the first time all night (with the exception of the kiss they shared) and Soul was nervous as ever...secretly of course._

"Black Star's a jerk." Maka pouted.

"Yeah...that's our Black Star." Soul ran his fingers through his hair.

 _Could things get anymore awkward?_

The two remained quiet for a decent amount of the walk.

Suddenly Maka's heel got caught in between the crack of two stones that paved the street they were walking on. Soul caught her just before she fell flat on her face.

"Holy shit...that scared me." Soul made sure Maka was steady on her feet.

"Sorry..." Maka caught her breath.

"Take those fricken things off, would you already?" Soul joked.

"Well they are hurting my feet...But I really don't wanna walk barefoot all the way back. We've still got at least five blocks to go!" Maka sighed.

"Here..." Soul bent over slightly. "Hop on."

"Your back? But Soul... Five blocks is pretty far."

"Oh please, you are as light as a feather. Besides, I don't want you to fall and you just said your feet hurt."

"Well...Okay." Maka jumped onto Soul's back, wrapping her arms around his neck so that she wouldn't fall backwards.

Soul adjusted his grip on her legs and started walking.

"Are you sure I'm not too heavy?"

"Don't worry about it."

 _The last time Soul lifted her like this was after they both fell from the sky while going after Asura. He was hurt that time and he managed to carry her all the way home. This was nothing compared to that._

"Hmmm..." Soul said.

"What?" Maka asked.

"I'm just looking at your ankles. They really aren't all THAT fat."

Maka growled. "Soul!"

Soul laughed. "You can't even Maka chop me because I'd drop you flat on your ass."

Maka just grunted and rolled her eyes.

Soul smirked. "Only four more blocks."

* * *

When they got back to their apartment, Soul let Maka down on the ground gently.

"Ugh what a long night." Soul yawned.

"It was fun though." Maka said in a cheerful voice.

"Yeah...I guess..." Soul shrugged.

"I uh..."

 _Oh shit._

"...wanted to thank you." Maka's voice was meek.

 _They just got in the door, Soul was really hoping she was talking about him carrying her home and not the kiss._

"For what?" Soul hid his nervousness.

"For making sure I didn't receive my first kiss during a game of truth or dare." Maka grinned.

 _Of course, just his luck._

"It was really nice of you..." Maka kissed Soul on the cheek.

"Oh...yeah...no problem. I just didn't think your first kiss should have been during truth or dare and I especially didn't think it should have been with Black Star...I'm sorry if it caught you off guard."

 _The truth was he couldn't stand to see her kiss Black Star before him._

"You're sweet. But I'm pretty sure I sensed some jealously just before you kissed me." Maka teased.

"What no way!" Soul walked down towards his bedroom in order to hide his blushed face. "You must be crazy or something...now I'm going to bed." He went into his room.

* * *

Soul leaned against his closed bedroom door and sighed with relief.

 _What a night..._

He changed into a tee shirt and a fresh pair of boxers and then hopped into his bed. He tucked himself under the blankets and began thinking about everything that had happened, especially the kiss with Maka.

Eventually, Soul fell asleep.

* * *

A few hours later, his door opened quietly.

Maka tip-toed into the dark room, shutting the door behind her. She stood there for a moment to make sure was Soul sleeping. Then she smiled and started to crawl into bed with him. However, because the room was so dark she didn't notice that Soul's legs were sprawled out on the bed and she climbed right on top of one of them.

Soul jolted awake.

"What the hell..."

Maka sat on top of Soul's leg, blushing.

"Maka?"

 _Was he dreaming? This was just like before..._

"Soul! I'm sorry I...I didn't mean to wake you!"

Soul glanced at his alarm clock.

 _3:00 a.m. Maka was lucky she was so damn cute._

"It's okay. What's up? Is something wrong?" Soul rubbed his eyes.

"I uh...well...I don't wanna talk about it." Maka tilted her head down.

 _Soul could tell something was bothering her._

"Okay. Just know I'm here to listen whenever you need to talk." Soul yawned.

Maka stood up and walked towards Soul's door. "Thank you."

 _She looked so upset. Soul couldn't handle it._

"Come here." He said softly.

Maka looked at him and Soul patted the spot next to him.

Maka climbed back into bed next to him and he pulled the blankets up over them both. Soul rolled over onto his side so that he was facing Maka.

"You don't have to tell me, but I hate seeing you sad. Will sleeping in here make you feel better?" Soul's voice was gentle.

"Yes." Maka nodded.

"Okay then, it's settled." Soul rolled onto his back again.

Maka rolled onto her side and cuddled closer to Soul.

"You know... I can't help but feel as if this has happened before..." Soul said.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Maka blush.

 _So that confirmed it. She snuck into his bed before._

Soul smiled.

"Goodnight Maka."


	10. Forgotten Terror

**Two Days Later**

"Maka, it's time for school." Soul shook Maka awake.

Maka, who was snuggling the blankets on Soul's bed, opened her eyes. She smiled at Soul standing above her. He was dressed in a long sleeved shirt with orange jeans and a blue sweatband.

"What time is it?" She sat up and yawned.

"It's 7:15. But don't worry, I made breakfast so just get dressed." Soul told her.

"Hmm...you're in an unusually good mood today." Maka smirked.

 _Maka had been sleeping in Soul's bed every night of that weekend._

"I'm always in a good mood." Soul rolled his eyes and headed towards the kitchen.

He sat at the table and began to eat his breakfast. Eggs and toast with strawberry jam.

 _Not bad._

"Better hurry Maka! I'm eating without you!" Soul took a sip of his orange juice.

A few moments later Maka entered the kitchen and Soul nearly spit out his orange juice.

Maka wore a short black skirt, black knee socks, a red tee shirt, a black velvet choker and Soul's black leather jacket with her usual black and white boots. Her hair was done in her normal two pigtails.

 _She looked hot! Yet still like the Maka he knew with those cute little pigtails._

"I'm gonna borrow this, okay?" Maka asked, tucking her hands into the pockets of his jacket.

 _SO CUTE!_

"Uh yeah...sure." Soul starred down at his plate of food.

Maka sat at the table.

"Thanks or getting up to cook."

"Yup, no problem." Soul continued to stare at his toast.

"Is there something wrong?" Maka noticed his stare.

"What no! I just am thinking about this jelly! Yeah, it's so good!" Soul laughed awkwardly and then bit into the toast.

"Oh, well if you like it so much we can stop by the market on the way home from school." Maka cocked her head and smiled brightly.

 _CUUUUUTE!_

"Yeah! Hey what time is it? 7:30?" Soul looked at the clock. "YUP! Time to go, I guess you'll have to eat on the bike!"

Soul stood up. "Let's go!"

* * *

 **A Few Hours Later**

Soul did a pretty good job distracting himself from staring at Maka during the morning classes. All he had to do was stare straight ahead at the chalk board. That way, as long as he didn't turn his head to the right, he would be fine.

However, every other Monday he had P.E. class with Maka in the afternoon. This Monday just so happened to be one of _those_ Mondays, and Soul had totally forgotten.

He was walking with the usual group (Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Black Star, and Kid) when the girls suddenly stopped at the entrance way to the girl's locker room.

"Alright, we'll see you boys in a bit." Liz groaned.

"What? Why, aren't you going to study hall?" Soul questioned.

"Soul, it's a P.E. Monday." Maka reminded him.

"YES, MY FAVORITE KIND OF MONDAY!" Black Star cheered. "The only Mondays that are worth showing up for!"

 _Shit. Not cool!_

 _Soul had to handle Maka looking hot all morning and now on top of that he would have to handle... THE GYM SHORTS. (And he hadn't had time to prepare) _

"Is there something wrong Soul?" Maka asked him.

"Oh no! HA HA...I just forgot it was gym day." Soul laughed nervously.

"Well...Okay. We'll see you in a few." Maka and the other girls disappeared into the girl's locker room.

* * *

Black Star, Soul, and Kid entered the boys locker room down the hall.

"Yo Soul, Maka looks hot today. What's up with that?" Black Star took his shirt off.

"Not sure what you mean." Soul bit his lower lip.

"Knee socks are a good look for her." Kid nodded in agreement with Black Star.

"...I guess so..." Soul undressed.

"You guess so? Bro, you mean to tell me you haven't noticed? Wow, I didn't actually think you weren't interested in her. I always thought you were faking it because you were embarrassed or whatever..." Black Star pulled on his gym clothes. "But if you really aren't interested in her, than how would you feel about me asking her out?"

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Soul practically shouted.

 _Crap. If he told Black Star how he actually felt about Maka, he'd probably shout it in Maka's face or something..._

"Huh?" Black Star looked confused. "You think she'll say no?"

"Oh...yeah of course...of course she'll say no." Soul nodded.

 _That was a close one. Soul was secretly sighing in relief. It was a good thing Black Star was a narcissist._

"WELL I ALWAYS LIKE A GOOD CHALLENGE!" Black Star slammed his locker door closed. "HA HA HA. I'LL SEE YOU GUYS OUT THERE!" Black Star headed for the exit of the locker room.

Soul slammed his head against his locker.

"DAMNNIT! I should have known that would have only made him ask her out even quicker!"

"So you are interested in Maka?" Kid asked Soul in a serious voice.

"Uh...I mean..." Soul blushed.

"Look, I know." Kid told him.

"Oh...is it that obvious?" Soul's voice was filled with worry.

"For those who are observant." Kid shrugged. "Listen, if you don't want Black Star to take Maka out than why don't you just tell her how you feel? I'm absolutely certain that Maka would prefer to go on a date with you than with Black Star."

"You think so? ...Wait a minute... it's not that easy!" Soul shook his head.

"Well, why isn't it?" Kid asked.

 _Soul had never thought of it that way before. Why wasn't it easy? He and Maka were already so close...so why was it so hard to tell her how he felt?_

"...Thanks Kid." Soul headed for the exit of the locker room.

"This should be interesting..." Ox walked up to Kid laughing.

"Yes." Kid chuckled. "It shall be."


	11. Overcoming Obstacles

Soul ran outside to where the gym class met every other week. He spotted Maka standing with Black Star chatting.

 _No, No, NO!_

Soul quickly approached the pair.

"Maka!" Soul practically yelled.

"Yeah...?" Maka looked confused by his tone and volume.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" He asked with alarm in his voice.

Maka noticed this and shot him a concerned look.

"Sure. Black Star you'll have to ask me whatever it was you were gonna ask me later." Maka said.

"But..." Black Star tried to chime in.

"Sorry Bro! Emergency!" Soul grabbed Maka by the elbow and literally dragged her away from Black Star.

* * *

"Soul, what's wrong _?"_ Maka asked when they were away.

 _Oh Shit. It was time...Crap! He couldn't whimp out now! But...she was wearing the GYM SHORTS and that only made him more nervous._

"Soul?"

"Yeah, yeah...sorry. I just uh..." Soul's face began to turn red. "I've been meaning to tell you this for a while now...but I uh..."

The sound of a whistle blared in Soul's ear.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Soul shouted, covering his ears.

"Evans, language."

"Oh no..." Maka face palmed.

Soul turned around to see Spirit standing behind him wearing a black track suit and holding a whistle.

"I'm subbing for Naigus today." He said to the many stud

* * *

Students who were gathered outside and now all staring in their direction.

"You've gotta be kidding me..." Soul groaned.

"So partner up and start warm ups! I'll be walking around..." Spirit announced. "And watching you all very closely." He glared at Soul.

"Partners?" Maka asked Soul.

"Yeah, okay." Soul nodded.

Maka began to stretch.

"So what was it you needed to tell me?" She asked as she bent over to touch her toes.

 _THE GYM SHORTS_

"Uh..." Soul quickly tried to look at anything but Maka's butt. "So..."

"Evans!" Spirit blew his whistle from across the field. "Get to work."

"Right sorry!" Soul began stretching.

"Ugh, he always has the worst timing." Maka moaned. "We'll talk later, okay?" She said.

"Alright, yeah."

 _Now he just had to keep Maka away from Black Star..._

"Hold my feet." Maka laid down on her back. Soul sat down and pressed on her toes as she began to do sit ups.

The sound of Spirit's whistle echoed once again. "Alright, time for laps. Everybody line up!"

 _Ugh. Soul really hated P.E._

* * *

After a torturous gym class, Soul hit the showers.

Lucky for him, Black Star always took a really long shower. Soul was able to quickly slip out of the boys locker room and go wait for Maka outside the girl's locker room.

Maka and Tsubaki exited the girls locker room about ten minutes later.

"Oh, hey Soul." Maka was putting her damp hair into pigtails. "Ready to talk?"

"Yeah."

 _He wanted to talk to her alone, it would be easier._

"Mind if we go to the third floor balcony?"

"Well, what's wrong with right here?" Maka asked.

 _Shit._

Soul gave Tsubaki a pleading look.

Tsubaki picked up on Soul's signal. "Um, I should really go wait for Black Star." She smiled and walked off towards the boys locker room.

"See you later Tsubaki! Third floor balcony it is, I guess." Maka shrugged.

* * *

"So uh...Maka..." Soul leaned against the railing of third floor balcony, which over looked the DWMA.

 _Last time they were alone on a balcony, he kissed her._

 _"_ Yes Soul? Come on, what is it?" Maka was growing impatient.

"Well I..." Soul ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "You look really good today."

 _Shit. Not what he meant to say._

"Oh well, thank you...but is that really what you've been trying to tell me?"

"Yes...and no." Soul smacked his face against the railing. "I'm sorry."

Maka giggled. "What's wrong with you Soul?"

Soul bit his lip. "It's just hard to put into words..."

"Soul..."

"So I guess...if I can't tell you...I can show you." Soul grabbed Maka by the waist and pulled her close to him. She stroked her face gently and then kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"SOUL! What the..."

"Isn't obvious Maka?" Soul interrupted her. "I'm falling for you."


	12. About Time

"I've been your partner for a long time...and your friend for just as long...now I think I'm ready to be more than that to you." Soul rubbed his knuckles against Maka's cheek.

She stared at him with wide eyes.

"You know...if you want." He added nervously.

Maka pulled away. "I uh..."

"What's wrong?" Soul noticed a shift in her eyes.

"It's nothing." Maka said quickly. "Truth is Soul...I think...I have been feeling the same. I...I want to try to be with you as more than just friends and partners."

"Try? You think?" Soul was confused. "It's either you feel the same or you don't."

 _He feared this._

The school bell rang, signaling class would be starting soon.

"I...I gotta got to class." Maka went back inside, leaving Soul alone on the balcony.

"Maka!" He called after her. "Wait...you can't just..." But she was gone.

* * *

Soul trucked back inside. He was moving slowly. He hadn't bothered to chase after Maka when she left.

 _What was the point? He had screwed up and put their partnership at risk._

 _"_ Did you do it?" Black Star practically pounced on Soul as he walked to class.

"Huh?" Soul asked.

"Oh...HA HA! I guess I should let ya in on it now! I was never gonna ask Maka out!" Black Star smirked.

"Huh?" Soul was very confused.

"Yeah! It was all a plan that we came up with after you and Maka left the party at Kid's house. Me, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Kid."

"What...the hell are you talking about? Look, I'm not really in the mood..."

"Wait, you gotta know this!"

"Black Star! What exactly are you saying to Soul?" Liz approached the two.

"Tsubaki told me that Soul and Maka went up on the third floor balcony all alone to _talk_. So I'm filling him in our scheme. I can't let him think he can have all the credit for finally growing a pair." Black Star shouted, causing other students to stare.

"Can you just...shut up..." Soul muttered under his breath, knowing it was no use.

"WAIT? You did it?" Liz asked Soul in a gleeful voice.

"That's what this idiot just asked me, but I have no idea what he's even talking about." Soul was annoyed.

"He's talking about telling Maka that you are totally head over heels for her, duh!" Liz grinned. "EEE! I can't wait to tell everyone!"

"Wait Liz...listen!" Soul called after Liz, but she was already running down the hall probably spreading the word no doubt to everyone she passed by.

The second bell rang, meaning it was time to go into the classrooms.

"Ugh." Soul sighed.

"So yeah, I told you I was gonna ask Maka out so you'd get jealous and finally do it! I'm a great friend, huh?" Black Star grinned.

Soul let out a defeated yell, startling students who were passing by trying to get to class.

"LISTEN YOU IDIOT!" Soul grabbed Black Star by the collar of his shirt. "YOUR LITTLE PLAN DIDN'T WORK BECAUSE NOW MAKA IS MAD AT ME!"

Soul let go of Black Star. "Sorry."

"It's okay bro, let it out. Why is she mad?" Black Star asked.

"I uh... Don't know." Soul sighed.

"Well then just go talk to her about after class stupid!" Black Star smacked Soul on the back.

"I have a feeling she doesn't wanna talk to me right now." Soul's head hung down.

The third bell rang, meaning class was starting.


	13. Haunting Past

Maka had skipped classes for the rest of the day, which had Soul extremely worried.

* * *

As soon as classes were over for the day, he headed straight for their apartment. He really hoped she would be there, safe and sound.

Soul entered their apartment. "Maka?" He called her name.

No response.

"She's in her room sulking." Blair in cat form rubbed against Soul's ankles.

 _Great. That was not a good sign._

"Are you going to cook dinner? I'm hungry!" Blair whined.

Soul sighed. He opened the fridge and he pulled out a can of tuna. "Here." He opened the can and placed in on the floor.

"AWWW" Blair whined.

"Deal with it Blair, I'm not in the mood." Soul snapped.

" Ooooo, what happened?" Blair cocked her cute little cat head.

"I'm going to my room." Soul walked away, ignoring her.

Soul walked by Maka's closed bedroom door on the way to his room. He thought about knocking, but decided against it.

 _It was obvious she wanted to be alone._

* * *

Soul jumped onto his bed.

"DAMNNIT!" Soul yelled into his pillow.

 _He had really screwed up._

Even though it was only like 5:00, Soul honestly just wanted to sleep.

He stood up, took off his jeans, and climbed into bed.

* * *

 **A Few Hours Later**

"Soul?"

Soul woke up slowly, he glanced at the clock. It was 11:00 at night.

Maka stood in the doorway to his room, still wearing her clothes from earlier.

 _As upset and confused as he was, he wanted to remain calm._

"Maka?" He sat up.

"Did I wake you?" She asked in a meek voice.

"Yeah, kinda. But it's fine." Soul replied.

Maka played with her fingers nervously.

"Come here." Soul patted the corner of his bed.

Maka entered the room, closing the door behind her.

She sat on the edge of his bed.

"Look, I'm sorry if I was too straight forward or something..." Soul began.

"It wasn't you. Trust me Soul, everything you said was perfect." Maka cut him off. "It's me... "

"How is it you?"

"I don't know...I don't know if I can fully commit to you like you want me to...without worrying constantly." Maka said in a somber tone, as she stared at the floor.

Suddenly Soul got why. Maka had grown up watching her dad cheat on her mom.

 _That Bastard._

"Maka..." Soul grabbed Maka by the shoulders. "Look at me."

Maka looked at Soul.

"I know what's wrong now, and I promise you Maka, that I am being sincere when I say that I want to be with you. If you will just give me a chance..."

Maka closed her eyes.

"Maka! I won't ever cheat on you! Remember? It's uncool for someone to cheat on their partner!" Soul shook her.

Maka opened her eyes wide. She bit her lip and her eyes filled with tears.

"It's just so hard for me to trust people because of _him!_ " Maka buried her face into Soul's tee shirt.

"I know...I know..." Soul patted her back. "We'll work through it. I promise. But, you can always trust me Maka. I will never hurt you."

Soul hugged Maka tightly.

* * *

Soul lent Maka one of his shirts and a pair of pajama pants, so that she didn't have to leave his room.

He could tell she was exhausted, so he suggested that they just go to bed and talk it over in the morning.

Maka fell asleep laying on his chest.

Soul wanted to sleep too, but he was extremely anxious.

 _What if she woke up tomorrow and thought the whole thing was a terrible idea, and that they should just remain friends?_

Soul was so busy running about a thousand different possible outcomes for the next day through his head that he ended up just staying awake for the rest of the night.


	14. Unlikely Advice

Soul waited patiently for Maka to wake up, but he knew they wouldn't have much time to talk before school.

Soul sighed, rolled over and checked the clock. It was only 7:00 a.m.

Soul slowly got out of bed, he decided to have breakfast ready for Maka when she woke up.

* * *

Maka entered the kitchen wearing Soul's pajamas. Her hair had fallen out of the pigtails during the night. She yawned.

Soul smiled. _She was so cute._

"That smells good." Maka sat at the kitchen table.

"Eggs, sunny side up." Soul placed a plate in front of Maka.

"Just the way I like them!" Maka dug into the eggs with a fork.

Soul sat across from her. "So.." He said.

Maka looked up at him.

"About last night..." Soul was trying hard not to blush.

"Yeah...thank you for putting up with me." Maka stared at the eggs on her plate. "I actually feel bad because you really put yourself out there yesterday at school and I just...ran away."

"Maka, I understand why. I uh...sometimes can be blunt and I just should have told you slower than I did. Okay? So don't think you did anything wrong. And uh...honestly I'm glad we talked more about... _us_ when we got home. It's better to do those things in private, you know?"

"I guess you're right." Maka stood up and put her dish into the dishwasher.

"Not that it matters much..." Soul did the same. "By now the whole school probably thinks some crazy shit about us."

"What do you mean?" Maka asked.

Soul explained how Liz over heard him talking to Black Star and about the gang's plan to get the two together.

Maka sighed. "Oh great, today sure is going to be interesting."

* * *

As soon as Soul and Maka arrived at school, Soul could tell something was up.

Everyone kept staring at him and Maka.

"I can't believe Soul Evans is with _her."_ Soul overheard a girl whispering to her friend as he and Maka walked to their first class.

He saw Maka's face fall, so he reached for her hand and held it tightly right there in front of the girls.

He didn't let go until they reached their classroom.

* * *

When they entered their classroom, Soul was glad that Black Star and the rest of the gang weren't there yet.

He and Maka took their usual seats.

"Look don't let what others say get to you." He whispered.

Maka didn't respond.

"YO!" Black Star and Tsubaki entered the classroom. "Woa Tsubaki, they are sitting next to each other! Ooo did you guys _make up?_ " Black Star laughed.

Soul looked at make with apologetic eyes.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki nudged him.

Maka's eyebrow twitched with annoyance.

"I'm sorry Maka!" Tsubaki said as she and Black Star took their seats behind Soul and Maka.

* * *

After class Black Star pulled Soul aside.

"So did you and Maka talk it out?"

"Yeah, well sorta..." Soul scratched his head.

"Sorta?" Black Star said in a confused voice.

"Well we both agreed that we should be more than friends and partners but..."

Soul stared at Maka who was talked to Tsubaki across the room (probably about the same thing).

"But what? Dude, just ask her out. You guys are making this way too complicated." Black Star crossed his arms.

"Oh yeah? You try asking a girl out!" Soul said.

"HA HA! That's easy for me! I'm the great Black Star!" Black Star yelled.

Soul rolled his eyes.

* * *

 _Just ask her out._

Soul hated to admit it, but Black Star might be right.

He thought about it for the rest of the school day.

 _Was he making things too complicated?_

* * *

By the end of the day Soul had decided.

"Maka..." Soul looked at Maka as they both walked home from school.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I know we have some things to talk about, so uh...why don't we go out to dinner? There's that Italian placed downtown that we both like."

Maka blushed. "O-okay." She smiled.

Soul grinned.

 _Thank you Black Star._


	15. Coming Together

**About an Hour Later**

Soul sat in the kitchen tapping his foot and waiting for Maka. He was fully dressed for their _date._

 _He couldn't believe that they were going out on a date._

He wore a white button down shirt, and slightly distressed maroon red jeans.

Maka entered the kitchen. She was wearing a navy blue dress. It was knee length and had long lace sleeves. Her hair was tucked into a side braid.

"Ready to go?" She smiled.

"Yeah." Soul said, staring at how pretty she looked.

 _Now he just had to be careful not to mess things up._

* * *

Soul pulled up to the restaurant. He was lucky enough to find a parking spot right across the street. He parked his motorcycle.

As he was helping Maka get off, her dress got snagged on the bike. Luckily, Soul caught her before she fell into the street.

"Thanks." Maka's face turned red.

"Be careful. I don't need you dying on me before I get the chance to take you out." Soul joked.

Maka laughed and sighed with relief.

* * *

Maka started acting more comfortable after the bike incident.

Soul was glad, because he didn't want her too be too nervous around him.

 _Even though he was internally freaking out inside._

They talked casually like they normally did at home while they waited for their food to come out.

Soul got a seafood pasta and Maka got a pasta dish that had a lot of mushrooms in it.

The food was delicious. They found it was hard to focus on much else when the food came out.

* * *

 **After Dinner**

"So..." Maka said as they walked towards Soul's motorcycle. "We never ended up talking about what _happened_..."

"Yeah, sorry about that. We both love Italian food, so maybe we should have went somewhere else..." Soul ran a hand through his hair. "We uh... could go somewhere else if you want. I mean, it's still pretty early."

"Okay." Maka smiled. "Where were you thinking?"

 _Soul knew a spot she would love._

"Why don't you let me surprise you?"

"Well...alright." Maka blushed slightly.

Soul helped her get back onto his bike. She wrapped her arms around his back as he drove off.

* * *

Soul drove until they got to the edge of Death City.

He stopped near the edge of a sandy/rocky cliff. He parked his bike.

"Oh." Maka stared ahead.

Maka jumped off his motorcycle.

The cliff had a good view of the moon in the dark purple-black sky.

"Yup, this is where I come sometimes when I'm alone."

Soul got off his bike and sat on a rock near the edge of the cliff.

Maka sat down next to him.

Neither one of them spoke for a good 10 minutes.

"Tonight made me realize...It's like nothing really has changed." Maka said after awhile.

"Huh? Soul asked.

"I just mean, you and I are already so close...that if we decide to become a _couple,_ not much would change. Would it?"

 _Maka was so innocent sometimes. Soul could think of a quite a few things that would be different, but he decided not to say anything._

"Yeah. You're right. We are already used to each other." Soul said.

Both were silent for awhile, just staring at the moon.

"Then I guess...we're together?" Maka asked eventually.

Soul looked at her. She was blushing like crazy.

"Yeah, I guess we are." Soul reached for her hand, and held it in his.

They stared into each other's eyes for a long time.

Then, Maka leaned in closer to Soul, closing her eyes.

 _She was going to kiss him._

Soul closed his eyes and their lips met.

Maka squeezed Soul's hand as they sat there kissing.

 _Damn, her kisses felt good. There was just something about them..._

Soul lifted his other hand and placed it on Maka's face, as he deepened the kiss.

Eventually, their lips parted.

Maka's eye lids fluttered a little, almost as if she was drunk.

"Did you feel that?" Maka asked him.

"What? How good it felt?"

Maka blushed. "No...I mean yes...but what I meant was our souls...they resonated."

 _So that's what it was._

"Oh yeah... I was wondering what that feeling was in my chest." Soul told her.

Maka bit her lip, Soul could tell she was thinking about something.

"What's on your mind?" He asked her.

"Oh!" Maka was surprised he noticed. "Nothing..."

Soul gave her a questioning look. "Telllll me." He teased.

"No, really Soul! It's nothing!" Maka's face turned bright red.

 _What on earth was she hiding? Oh...Soul figured it out._

"You weren't thinking that they would resonate if we..." He began.

"Brrrrrr! I'm cold!" Maka stood up from the rock.

 _Soul noticed how she changed the subject quickly._

"Come here, I'll keep you warm." Soul stood up and wrapped his arms around her.

"We should be heading back home soon. After all we have class tomorrow!" Maka broke free from him, and headed towards his bike. Her face was still bright red.

"Alright." He smirked. "Whatever you say." He teased as he helped her onto the motorcycle.


	16. Everyone's OTP

**Hey Guys! Sorry I've been gone so long! I'm done school now so, lots of updates soon for both fics! Kay?**

 **Plus I will be starting a Sword Art Online fic and a Your Lie in April one-shot! And maybe, possibly a Angel Beats fic? Idk, but def the first two! So look out for those...**

 **The first new one to come out will be the Your Lie in April one-shot, sorry SAO fans.**

 *****ALSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOO THIS SOMA CHAPTER TAKES PLACE IN THE SAME DAY AS THE LAST ONE. I KNOW IT'S BEEN A WHILE, SO I RECOMMEND GOING BACK AND RE-READING CHAPTER 15.** **SORRY, AND THANKS FOR YOUR PATIENCE!*****

* * *

Soul opened the door to their apartment.

"Wow, holding the door open. What's gotten into to you Soul?" Maka teased.

"I don't know... I just went on a pretty cool date, that's all." Soul winked.

Maka blushed a little.

"I'm uh going to change. These clothes are not the most comfortable... Wanna watch the news or something after?"

"Sure." Soul shrugged.

 _Soul actually hated watching the news, but he wanted Maka to be happy sooo..._

Maka went into her room.

Soul went into the living room, flicked on the TV and sat on the couch.

 _What an awesomely cool night._

Blair in cat form slunk into the room.

"So how'd the date go?" She purred. "It probably wasn't nearly as good as a date with me would have been."

"Get outa here Blair." Soul threw a pillow at her.

Blair meowed loudly and dashed out of the room.

Maka re-entered the living room moments later.

She was wearing a tank top and green striped pajama shorts. Her hair was down and brushed out.

"Why is there a pillow on the floor?" She asked.

"Don't worry about it." Soul said, moving over on the couch.

Maka shrugged and picked up the pillow. She sat down next to Soul, hugging the pillow to her chest.

She stared at the television.

"Scientists may have discovered a new type of tree in Australia..." The news reporter spoke.

"I had a lot of fun tonight." She said after a moment.

"Yeah?" Soul asked.

"Yeah." Maka smiled nervously.

Silence.

"The new tree is said to provide more oxygen and cleanse air." The reporter continued.

"So...do you think we'll do it again?" Maka asked in a quiet voice.

Soul turned to her.

 _She looked really nervous._

"I don't know. Do you want to?" He asked.

 _Shit. Wrong wording._

"Oh...you don't know?" Maka's face fell.

 _Way to go you idiot._

"No...that's not...that's not what I meant. I want to go on another date with you Maka."

She looked up.

"And...I want to kiss you again." He added.

Maka blushed.

Soul leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips, caressing her cheek with his hand.

Maka hugged the pillow even tighter to her chest.

"You don't need to ask that again. Okay you idiot?" Soul smiled.

"I just..." Maka trailed off.

"Look, we can be together now. I want to be together now." Soul reached for her hand. He made her let go off the pillow to hold his hand. "Don't doubt yourself, or us."

Maka smiled.

"Thanks, Soul." She kissed his cheek.

"Come on. This is boring. Let's just go to sleep." Soul stood up headed towards his room.

"Hey! I like the news." Maka flicked off the TV and followed him.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Soul made breakfast while Maka changed out of her pajamas in his room.

She entered the kitchen wearing a cute white blouse and a blue skirt with white knee-highs.

"You look cute." Soul said, then bit his tongue. "Sorry..."

"No...It's okay." Maka smiled and blushed. "I'm glad you think so."

* * *

Soul and Maka walked into the DWMA.

He could tell Maka was nervous, and he was sure Black Star had spread about a thousand rumors about the two of them. So, he proudly held her hand as they walked through the halls.

Some people whispered, but he ignored them.

 _I mean, why should he care? He had what he wanted right next to him._

"YO!" Black Star yelled down the hall at Soul and Maka. "HOW'S MY ALL TIME FAVORITE COUPLE DOING?"

Soul rolled his eyes and Maka blushed as people turned to stare at them.

"Come on." He pulled Maka into their classroom.

The sound of party horns went off as they entered.

"What the f-"

"CONGRATS!" Liz and Patty blew party horns in their faces.

"So sorry..." Kid apologized.

Tsubaki just stood there with an overwhelmed smile on her face.

Black Star entered behind them and wedged his way between them, placing an arm around each of them. "So, so...how'd it go? How far did ya get?" He smirked.

 **MAKA CHOP!**

"What Soul and I do is none of your business Black Star!"

"So...you're not denying it." Black Star rubbed his head.

"So sorry..." Tsubaki dragged Black Star away.

Patty just stood there laughing.

"We are so talking later!" Liz whispered-not-so-quietly to Maka.

Soul sighed.

He couldn't wait to get home and be alone with Maka again.

* * *

 **After School**

Liz and Patty insisted that Maka go out shopping with them and Tsubaki after school.

Soul knew that really meant they were going to pester Maka in stores until she told them all about her and Soul's date.

Soul entered his and Maka's apartment alone.

 _Well so much for time alone with Maka..._

He headed down the hall towards his room. He noticed that his bedroom door was open a crack.

"Blair...I swear to Lord Death..." He muttered as he swung the door open.

Soul was shocked to see Spirit sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Hello Soul Eater. Would you mind telling me why some of my Maka's clothes are on the floor in _your_ bedroom?"


	17. Unwanted Guest

"Come on Maka! We need the details RIGHT NOW!" Liz squealed in the dressing room next to Maka.

They were shopping in Maka's favorite store, a small shop at the end of the mall that sold...unique clothes. Certainly not anything that was Liz, Patty, or Tsubaki's style. Maka knew the only reason they agreed to go in there with her was to get her to spill about her and Soul's date.

Maka stepped out from her dressing room and walked up to the tri-mirror set up in the corner. She was wearing a little black dress with a laced up back that swooped down just above her butt.

Maka sighed. "Fine. I'll tell you guys everything."

"REALLY?" Liz stepped out of her dressing room wearing a green and black plaid overall dress.

She looked in the mirror and made a disgusted face. "No way." Then she turned and looked at Maka.

"OH MY LORD DEATH! Tsubaki, Patty! Get out here!"

"What?" Maka sounded freaked out.

Tsubaki exited her dressing room wearing a crimson red sweater dress. Patty came out in just her panties and bra.

They all turned to Patty, confused.

"What...? The dress didn't fit my boobs." Patty said innocently.

"Nevermind! Look at Maka! She looks HOT!" Liz pointed to Maka.

"I...do?" Maka turned back and looked in the mirror.

"DUH! You have to get that dress. Soul would go nuts over it!" Liz assured her.

"You really think so?" Maka smiled at her reflection.

"You do look really pretty Maka." Tsubaki nodded.

Maka bit her lip and stared in the mirror.

 _Soul would go nuts, huh?_

* * *

"Hello Soul Eater. Would you mind telling me why some of my Maka's clothes are on the floor in _your_ bedroom?"

 _Soul could honestly not think of anything worse than what was happening right now. He had to think of an excuse...any excuse fast._

"Well...IT'S LAUNDRY DAY!" Soul said quickly. "You know how Maka is...She likes everything clean and neat. I told her to drop her clothes off in my room so that way I could sort through them." Soul tried not to ramble too much.

"Uh huh..." Spirit crossed his arms.

Soul was sweating like a pig.

"That makes sense." Spirit said after a moment.

Soul had to hold in his sigh of relief.

"For a second there I was planning on where exactly to hide your body." Spirit laughed.

Soul laughed nervously. "Yeah..."

"So, where is my Maka?"

Soul began picking up Maka's clothes on the floor.

"She's at the mall with Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty. They are probably eating there so she won't be home 'til late." Soul explained hoping that would make Spirit leave.

"Damnnit...I needed to tell her something very important..."

 _Knowing Spirit, it was probably nothing...but Soul couldn't help but wonder._

"What is it?" Soul asked.

Spirit sighed. "Maka's mother is coming to Death City next month."

 _Soul had only met Maka's mother once when he had first partnered up with Maka. That's back when she was still married to Spirit._

"Oh, that's weird...is something going on at the DWMA?" Soul asked.

"No, not at all! To be honest...I don't know why she is visiting." Spirit shrugged. "But you better not tell Maka! I want to be the one to tell her! Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Soul exited his room to go put the "laundry" in.

Spirit followed Soul.

"If she isn't going to be home until later than I guess I will just see her tomorrow. I'll have her report to the death room." Spirit headed towards Soul and Maka's front door.

"Hey wait! I have a question..." Soul asked.

"Yes?" Spirit turned back to Soul.

"How did you get in here?" Soul asked. "I need to know if I should change the locks."

Spirit rolled his eyes. "Very funny. Blair let me in obviously." Spirit left.

 _Blair? That's weird...she hadn't made an appearance yet._

"BLAIR?" Soul yelled.

No response. Soul shrugged.

 _Maybe she left after she let Spirit in?_

* * *

 **A Few Hours Later**

Soul sat on the couch in a gray tee shirt and black plaid pajama pants waiting for Maka to return home.

 _She should be home any minute._

Soul flicked through a hundred different channels until he heard the door open.

He jumped up.

Maka entered the apartment carrying a few shopping bags.

"Oh thank death...I have been SO bored." Soul sat back down.

Maka smiled. "Let me go drop these off in my room, I'll be right back."

Soul watched her disappear down the hall.

A few minutes later she returned. She had changed into an off-white nightgown that fell to just above her knees. The spaghetti strapped sleeves where made of a delicate looking lace and the top dove into a sweet-heart neckline. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun placed on the back of her head.

Soul's breath was practically taken away.

 _She looked beautiful._

"Soul, why are there clothes in the washer? They look like they've been in there forever...I just moved them to a dryer but you should have done that earlier."

Soul just stared at her.

"What?" Maka asked.

"Uh...that's new." He pointed to her pajamas.

"Oh yeah...Tsubaki picked it out." Maka blushed.

"You look amazing." Soul said.

"You think so? I was a little nervous buying this..." Maka admitted.

Soul stood up and walked over to her. "You look great Maka, and really cute." He kissed her forehead.

"What about sexy?" Maka asked him in an innocent voice.

Soul's eyes got wide, he gulped. "Well...yeah, that too." He blushed and looked away.

Maka smiled and hugged Soul. "Don't act so awkward you dummy."

Soul rolled his eyes. "How about I say something sexual and see how you act!"

Maka blushed. "Oh no...that wasn't sexual was it? I need I don't want you to think..."

"Hey, I'm only joking Maka. We're taking things at _your_ pace. Remember?" Soul held Maka's hand.

"I won't think anything until your naked in front of me..." He whispered in her ear.

Maka's eyes became wide.

"And you tell me you want me." He added.

"So uh...the wash..." Maka's face was beat red.

Soul smirked.

 _Oh sure, go on and change the subject._

"Yeah...that one is an interesting story." Soul told her.

There was a loud knock on Soul and Maka's front door.

Soul went over to the front door and peeked through the peek hole.

"Damnnit." He whispered.

"Who is it?" Maka asked.

"Your dad...again."

"Crap!" Maka looked at her outfit.

"Go grab a bath robe!" Soul whispered to her.

Maka ran down the hall towards the bathroom.

Soul opened the front door.

"Sorry to come this late! I simply could not wait any longer to talk to Maka!" Spirit barged in.

Maka came out of the bathroom wearing her spring green bathrobe over her white night gown.

"MAKA!" Spirit ran to hug his daughter.

 _Really? REALLY?_

"Hi." Maka said in an annoyed voice as her dad squeezed her tightly. "Is there something you need?"

"OH MAKA! Your mom is coming back home to Death City!" Spirit told her.

"What?" Maka pulled away from Spirit, shocked.

"Yes. Next month!" Spirit looked a little hurt by the way Maka pulled away.

"How long is she staying?" Maka asked.

"I dunno, but I know she misses you." Spirit said.

"I miss her too...more than anything." Maka began to tear up.

Soul, almost out of instinct, went over to her to comfort her.

Spirit shot him a look as Soul reached for Maka's hand.

Soul tried to ignore his death glare.

"Aren't you happy Maka?" Spirit asked.

"Of course I am!" Maka began to cry. "It's just...it's been so long...I don't even know what to say..."

Soul pulled Maka into a hug. "Hey, it'll be okay Maka. I'm sure it'll feel like absolutely no time has passed once you are with her again." Soul said in a soft voice.

Spirit cleared his throat. Soul tried to let go of Maka, but she wouldn't let him.

"So yes...I WILL GET BACK TO YOU WITH THE HOTEL'S ADDRESS AS SOON AS I CAN." Spirit said in a loud voice.

"Thank you Papa." Maka finally let Soul go.

"Of course." Spirit patted Maka on the head as he stared at Soul.

"Well I guess I should be going..." He turned to head for the door. "Goodnight." He said.

Soul walked Spirit over to the door.

"Listen to me Soul." Spirit said to him in a hushed voice.

 _Shit._

"I can see now...that I am no longer the only man my Maka needs. I know she never really let me take care of her...but I would find little ways to care for her. I am trusting you now to be the one that finds little ways to care for her." Spirit said.

"I would die for her." Soul told him.

Spirit smiled. "I already knew that." He placed a hand on Soul's shoulder.

"I'm glad it's you she chose Soul." He turned to go out the door.

"But if she ends up pregnant...I will kick your ass." Spirit left.

Soul stood there in awe.

 _Crazy old man._


	18. Step by Step

**_HEY GUYS!_**

 ** _SO GUESS WHAT! I'VE SECRETLY BEEN WORKING ON ANOTHER SOUL EATER FANFIC!_**

 ** _SO LOOOOOOOOK OUT FOR IT!_**

* * *

Soul locked the front door of his and Maka's apartment.

Then he leaned against it and let out a sigh.

"What did my dad say to you? Maka approached him.

"Oh...you know...keep my hands off his daughter...the usual." Soul lied, not wanting to reveal what Spirit really had said to him.

Maka rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry." She said.

"No big deal." Soul ran a hand through his white-blonde hair.

"Anyway, did you eat? Sorry I wasn't home to cook tonight. I guess it'll be my turn tomorrow."

"Yup, I ate. Don't worry about it."

"Good." Maka nodded.

Silence.

"So..." They said at the same time after a moment.

Maka giggled. "What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know...I guess we could watch tv or a pop in a movie or something..." Soul suggested.

"Okay! But can I pick the movie, pleeeeease?" Maka asked, making a cute face.

"Ugh fine, but nothing too sappy." Soul told her.

"Yes!" Maka clapped her hands together.

 _She was so adorable when she got what she wanted._

* * *

Soul yawned.

Maka had literally picked the most boring movie of all time. A documentary on an author she liked. It was a new film that she recently bought at her favorite book store.

 _She is lucky that she looked adorable._

Soul noticed that Maka had never removed the robe she had put on when Spirit stopped by.

Soul smirked.

He reached for Maka's hand as she intensely watched the film.

 _He had to move slow, or else Maka would withdraw quickly. He had already said he'd go at her pace...but man did he want her to take that robe off again._

Maka held his hand.

 _Step one: complete._

Soul waited another fifteen minutes before he leaned over and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

Maka turned to look at him.

 _Step two: complete._

Maka smiled at Soul.

"You're cute." She said.

"No way, you are way cuter."

 _Ew. What? Since when has he ever said the word cuter?_

Maka giggled. "You sure you didn't wanna watch a sappy film? You sound like one of the boys from one of them right now."

Soul rolled his eyes and leaned in to kissed Maka on the lips.

Maka accepted the kiss, pushing her lips harder against his.

 _Step three: complete!_

When their lips parted, Maka was blushing like crazy. She quickly turned back to watch the film.

Soul smirked and moved closer to her on the couch, snaking his arm around her shoulders.

Soul waited a little while as the movie droned on.

 _Then finally, it was time._

He began to slowly play with the rim of Maka's robe, up near her neck.

He felt her instantly get goosebumps from his touch and he knew by the way she began to intensely stare at the tv again, that she was trying hard to ignore him.

Soul kept running his long fingers over the rim until it was pulled back enough to reveal her right shoulder.

 _Wait a minute...That's totally where the lacy strap to her nightgown should have been._

"Maka..." Soul said staring at her bare shoulder.

"Yes?" Maka asked in a innocent voice.

"Are you not wearing any clothes under that robe?" Soul asked, withdrawing his arm from around her.

Maka shifted her body so that she faced Soul.

"What if I wasn't?" She asked.

Soul felt his heart pounding in his chest.

"Uh...well..." He stuttered.

Before Soul could answer, they both heard the front door to their apartment open.

A moment later Blair entered the room wearing a tight strapless black dress that was barely holding her boobs in.

"Soooo tired." She sat down on the couch next to Maka.

She snapped her fingers and changed out of the dress and into a black push-up bra with matching panties.

Soul tried his hardest to look away.

"OH HEY BLAIR." Maka said in annoyed voice.

"Where have you been all day?" Soul asked her, staring at the ground.

"Meow...Blair is a working cat you know." Blair replied. "I need money for all the cute clothes I want."

 _She had been gone all day? That meant...she hadn't been home to let Spirit in._

"So what are you two up to...and can Blair join?" Blair smirked as she asked Soul and Maka.

"We were just about to go to bed actually." Maka said, flicking off the TV. "Right Soul?"

"Oh...yeah." Soul nodded, standing up.

"What? Ughh you two are always so boooooooooring." Blair whined.

"Sorry Blair. Night!" Maka dragged Soul by the hand out of the room.

* * *

"She's so annoying sometimes." Maka crossed her arms over she chest as Soul closed the door to his bedroom.

"Yeah." Soul nodded, nonchalantly locking the door.

Then he turned around and froze where he stood.

Maka had dropped her robe onto the floor. She stood in front of him naked and blushing.

 _Step four: complete?_


	19. A Surprise

Soul just stood there, staring at Maka speechless.

 _Yes, he had wanted her to remove_ the _robe but he never expected...this. He just thought she looked cute in her new nightgown._

"Don't just stand there...i-it's embarrassing." Maka was blushing like crazy.

"Uh...I..." Soul gulped.

"What's wrong?" Maka covered her chest instinctively.

Soul walked towards her.

"Nothing is wrong." Soul told her. "You're just...beautiful." Soul eyed her body.

 _He had sure come a long way from accidentally walking in on her in the shower._

"You really think so?" Maka's voice sounded nervous _._

"Of course I do." Soul reached for her arms. "You just surprised me... That's all." He helped her lower her arms.

He stared at her chest, he felt a buldge in his sweatpants begin to form.

"Maka, do you want me to take off my clothes?" He asked after a moment.

Maka bit her lip. "Yes." She replied.

Soul nodded and she reached for the rim of his tee shirt. He locked eyes with Maka as she began to undress him.

After a moment, he stood there in only his underwear.

"I'm going to take them off now, okay?" Soul asked her.

"Uhm...wait, I've never..." Maka stuttered.

"Huh?" Soul cocked his head.

"I've seen a...guy thingy...before." Maka blushed.

"Oh, come on... You totally did in health class." Soul teased.

"Not funny! That was a diagram!" Maka's face turned fully red.

"But seriously Maka, we can stop now if you want." Soul told her.

Soul stared into Maka's eyes.

"I wanna keep going...just a little bit more. But not...all the way." Maka said after a moment.

"Okay." Soul removed his underwear. "You tell me when enough's enough."

Maka gasped as his manhood stood up on end in front of her.

"It's funny looking, right?" Soul said to lighten the mood.

Maka laughed a little. "Yeah." She bent down to get a better look.

"Weird..." She wrapped her hand around it.

Soul felt sparks, almost like electricity, flow through his body as her soft hands gripped his shaft.

"Does that... Feel good?" Maka studied Soul's face.

"Uh... Here...let me show you how..." Soul placed his hand over Maka's and helped her begin to stroke his shaft.

He tossed his head back as he hand moved.

Maka continued to study his face. Soul removed his hand and let Maka take over by herself.

Maka knelt on the ground and continued to stroke Soul's manhood.

Soul bit his lip until it practically bled.

"You have to stop." He said after a while.

"Why?" Maka asked. "Doesn't it feel good?" She stood up.

"Hell yes. But if you continue I'll..."

"Oh!" Maka realized what he meant. "Sorry." She blushed.

"It's okay, come here." Soul pulled Maka close to him. He kissed her on the lips gently.

Maka returned kiss, and Soul deepened it. Maka leaned in so that their naked bodies touched. She yelped as his penis rubbed against her thigh. Soul chuckled a little as they continued to kiss.

When their lips parted, Soul picked Maka up off the ground cradle-style and carried her over to the bed. He tossed her gently onto the mattress.

She giggled nervously as she landed on her back.

Soul climbed on top of her and kissed her hard on the mouth.

Slowly, he let his right hand travel down her thigh to the source of her wetness.

"Soul...what..." Maka broke their kiss.

"Shh...it's my turn to make you feel good." Soul placed his left hand on her cheek. "Relax." He kissed her forehead.

Using the fingers on his right hand, he traced the outline of Maka's entrance.

She squealed and kicked her legs.

"Does that tickle?" Soul asked.

"No...not exactly...I don't know..." Maka bit her lip as Soul continued to touch her.

Soul chuckled. "Alright."

"Are you going to...put them inside me?"

"...Yes." Soul told her.

Maka's eyes got wide.

"It'll be okay. It won't hurt like it would if I put...something else inside you instead." Soul reassured her.

"How would you know that?" Maka asked him.

Soul laughed. "Just relax. Okay? If you don't like it, I'll stop."

"Okay." Maka sighed.

Soul inserted a finger inside Maka.

 _She was so wet._

"See it doesn't hurt." Soul said.

Maka nodded.

"I'm going to add another." Soul told her.

He slipped another finger inside her.

 _She was tight. Only two would have to do for now._

"No more! I don't think anymore will fit!" Maka yelped.

"Shh." Soul kissed her. He began moving his fingers in and out.

Maka yelped again and slammed her head against the mattress.

"Good, eh?" Soul teased.

"Oh shut up!" Maka's cheeks were flushed.

Soul chuckled and began moving his fingers faster, twisting them around as he moved them in and out.

"Soul!" Maka called out.

Soul watched the faces Maka made. He leaned in and kissed her hard again.

"Soul...I feel HOT down there!" Maka said when their lips parted.

"That's good." Soul went a bit faster with his fingers.

Maka's eyes rolled back into her head and she let out a little scream.

Her cheeks turned an even deeper shade of red.

After about twenty seconds, she spoke.

"I...I think I just climaxed."

A huge grin appeared on Soul's face.

"YES!" He flopped off of her and onto his back.

"What are you so happy about?" Maka rolled over on her side to look at him.

"Oh...nothing." Soul smirked.

"I can totally make you do that too!" Maka said like it was a competition.

"I'll guess, we'll see."

"You are such an idiot." Maka crawled on top of Soul and sat on his legs.

Soul placed his hands behind his head and watched Maka get to work.

She stared at his manhood intensely for a moment and then reached down and grabbed it.

She began to stroke him. Soul bit his lip.

 _It felt so good._

She stroked him for a while and then stopped.

'What's up?" Soul asked her.

Maka moved down a bit on his legs and then bent over. She opened her mouth and before Soul could even think...he was inside her mouth!

Maka began at the tip and worked her way down slowly to the base.

Soul moaned when she reached it.

 _That was unexpected._

Maka slowly began to go back to the tip.

She did this over and over again until she began to gain speed.

Soul moaned.

 _Shit._

"Maka stop or I'll...in your mouth...and..." Soul could barely speak.

With a popping sound, Maka removed her mouth.

"Holy fucking shit." Soul said breathlessly.

Maka kissed him hard and then laid on his chest.

"This is going to make my dad so mad." Maka said after a moment of silence.

"Can you maybe not mention your dad right now?" Soul replied.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I'm so bad at this, aren't I?" Maka sounded disappointed.

"No, no! Hey, you are doing great. I was only joking." Soul reassured her.

Maka looked relived.

"Honestly, you are a little too good at this. Are you sure you've never done this before?" Soul teased.

Maka rolled her eyes. "You idiot."

She kissed him again.

"You have to...you know still..." She said after their lips parted.

"Yeah." Soul nodded.

Maka bit her lip. "I don't want to go any further right now...I'm just...not ready." She told him, burying her face into his bare chest.

"It's okay." Soul kissed the top of her head. "This is more than enough."

Maka lifted her head and smiled. Some tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

"Alright!" She wore a determined look on her face.

She rolled off of Soul and laid next to him. She reached down and gripped his penis in her soft hands.

"Your turn!" She began to stroke Soul's shaft again.

Soul watched her, as he felt himself grow closer and closer to releasing.

Maka moved her hand faster and faster along the base.

Soul moaned. "I'm almost there Maka."

Maka leaned over and licked the tip of his manhood.

Soul's head slammed against the mattress.

 _Damn._

Soul released his hot fluid all over Maka's hand and onto his stomach.

Maka studied Soul's face as he climaxed. Then she removed her hand.

"Shit Maka!" Soul said breathlessly after a moment.

Maka giggled.

"Was that a good surprise?" She asked.

"Hell yeah it was." He told her.


	20. A Little Payback

**The Next Morning**

Soul woke up to Maka tracing the scar on his chest lightly with her index finger.

He had put his underwear on, but didn't bother putting on a shirt.

Maka was wearing her white nightgown again.

"Huh? He yawned, noticing the sad look on her face as she stared at his scar.

Maka eyes widened when she realized she woke Soul up. "Sorry." She blushed.

"Come here." Soul pulled Maka closer to him. "I've told you a thousand times, it doesn't hurt anymore." He kissed the top of her head.

Maka snuggled against his chest. Soul knew she wasn't convinced, and he also knew that it would probably bug her for the rest of her life.

 _Damnnit._

"So..." He said after a moment. "I think we have something else that we need to discuss..." He smirked, trying to lighten the mood.

Maka's face turned red. She took a deep breath. "I SWEAR IF YOU TELL ANYBODY, I'LL..."

"You'll do what?" Soul laughed.

"...I DON'T KNOW YET!"

Soul laughed again. "You are adorable Maka, really."

"I'm serious Soul." Maka sat up and the left lacy strap on her nightgown slid off her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, I'm not going to tell anyone." Soul fixed her strap then touched her cheek.

Maka rest her head against his hand.

"But you better not tell anyone either then." Soul grabbed a pillow with his other hand and smacked Maka.

"Soul!" She squealed.

Soul laughed, jumped off the bed, and ran out of the room.

"I'll make breakfast!" He yelled.

"Yeah, you better!" Maka replied.

* * *

 **An Hour Later**

Maka washed the dishes from breakfast as Soul wiped down the kitchen table.

Just as he finished, the phone rang.

"I swear if that's your dad." Soul said.

"You want me to get it?" Maka asked.

"Nah, I got it."

He ran over to the small side table in the living room where it sat.

"Albarn-Eater Residence." He answered the way Maka usually did.

"Soul?" Black Star's voice sounded surprised.

Soul sighed with relief. "Yeah, Black Star?"

"Why'd you answer the phone so weird?" Black Star questioned.

"Don't worry about it. What's up?" Soul replied.

"Would you and Maka be up for basketball today in the park?" Black Star asked him.

"Uhhhh...hold on." Soul said. He placed the phone on the edge of the table and ran back to the kitchen.

"Black Star wants to know if we would be up for some basketball." Soul told Maka.

"You know I'm no good at it." Maka finished towel-drying the dishes.

"Aw come on, it's just for fun. Besides, I really don't wanna go without you." Soul begged.

Maka blushed a little. "Well then...okay. Tell him that we can meet at noon." Maka smiled.

Soul kissed Maka's cheek and ran back to the phone to go tell Black Star.

* * *

 **Two Hours Later**

Maka and Soul arrived at the park right near the DWMA where the gang usually played basketball.

Maka was dressed in a orange tank top and pair of black shorts with cute striped knee-high socks.

Soul was wearing a maroon red v-neck and dark gray sport shorts with a dark gray head band.

"Yo!" Black Star stood on the basketball court with Tsubaki by his side.

Tsubaki wore a light yellow cropped top with a black pair of tight-fitted yoga pants, while Black Star wore a white tee shirt and army green sport shorts.

"Sup?" Soul high fived Black Star. "No Kid, Liz, or Patty?"

"Nah. They had a mission or something, said they'd be back later." Black Star told Soul and Maka.

"I hope it was nothing too dangerous." Tsubaki sounded worried.

"They're probably fine Tsubaki, Kid is strong." Maka placed a hand on Tsubaki's shoulder.

"So I guess it's two on two?" Soul asked.

"You got it!" Black Star winked. "How about a quick boys vs girls?"

"Aww come on that would be no fair." Soul laughed.

"What?" Maka crossed her arms. "What do you mean by that Soul? Tsubaki and I can handle ourselves!"

"Yeah, maybe in a fight...but basketball is a whole other story." Soul said.

"What do you think Tsubaki? Should we take them down?" Maka asked.

"Hmmm...I guess we have to prove that we can!" Tsubaki grinned.

"Alright!" Black Star clapped his hands. "Soul and I vs Maka and Tsubaki. You better watch how mad you make your girlfriend Soul." Black Star teased.

"Yeah well, same to you bud." Soul winked.

Tsubaki's blushed.

"Yeah, whatever." Black Star rolled his eyes, but couldn't hide the fact that his face turned red with embarrassment.

"We're SO gonna beat you!" Maka got close to Soul's face.

"You're cute when you're determined." Soul kissed Maka's nose.

Maka growled cutely with frustration.

 _He was so in for it later that day._

* * *

 **About 30 Minutes Later**

"I can't believe we lost." Black Star said in disbelief as Tsubaki and Maka stood there giggling and high fiving one another.

 _Soul was pretty sure they had used soul resonance in order to beat him and Black Star, which was technically cheating in a two on two, but he didn't really care. Maka looked happy._

"Yeah well, look at how happy they look." Soul gestured to the girls.

Black Star studied the girls.

"I guess you're right." He sighed.

Soul smirked.

"But I swear if you threw the game..." Black Star added after a few.

"We should go get ice cream!" Maka and Tsubaki ran over to Soul and Black Star.

"Yeah, we can do that." Soul said.

"I think the losers should pay." Maka added with a grin.

"Yeah, it can be like a double date, 'ey Black Star?" Soul elbowed Black Star in the ribs.

Tsubaki's eyes got wide and she blushed again and stared at the ground nervously.

"Yeah, I guess it will be." Black Star said.

Tsubaki looked up at him in shock and then blushed even more.

"That sounds great." She smiled and cocked her head happily.

"Alright! Let's go!" Maka said.

The girls walked on ahead towards the nearby ice cream shop.

"I don't know whether I should punch you or thank you." Black Star muttered to Soul in a quiet voice.

"I'm just paying you back for what you did for me. You know...for the advice with Maka and all... I never really said thanks." Soul admitted.

"Well...I guess we're even for now." Black Star smacked Soul on the back.

"If you don't screw this up, I guess so." Soul grinned.


	21. Another Couple

Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and Black Star sat in the corner booth of the little ice cream shop "Death by Chocolate", which was located right near the park where they had played basketball.

They had been to this particular ice cream shop tons of times before, but never like **this**.

Maka and Tsubaki sat on the inside corner of the booth, and Black Star and Soul on either side.

"So uh, we'll go order." Black Star told the girls. "Right Soul?"

Soul looked at Black Star. He looked like he was going to explode.

"Yeah." Soul nodded. "Strawberry Maka?" He asked her.

"Yes!" Maka said with a cheerful smile.

 _So cute._

"Uh Tsubaki you like...what was it again?" Black Star asked.

"I like the green tea ice cream, when they have it." Tsubaki said pleasantly.

"Okay." Black Star nodded. "Right."

"Come on." Soul stood up and gestured to Black Star.

Black Star stood up and walked with Soul towards the counter.

"Dude, how do you do it?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Soul looked confused.

"How are you always so in-sync with Maka?" Black Star sighed.

"You and Tsubaki are in-sync." Soul said.

"Maybe when we are on the battle field. But I don't really know what she likes or really...what she does when she's alone for fun." Black Star admitted. "You and Maka seem to know each other really well. Better, I think, than me and Tsubaki..."

"Maka and I may seem in-sync, but there are times when she _completely_ surprises me." Soul said, thinking of the night before.

"I have always been focused on myself...because I'm a big star and all...but now I realize that I should have focused on Tsubaki a bit more." Black Star sighed.

"I wouldn't worry about too much, and don't act nervous. Tsubaki is really understanding and she cares a lot about you." Soul reassured him.

"You know what...you're right. Plus I am pretty awesome. So, why should I be nervous?" Black Star smiled.

"Plus... she's dealt with you this long." Soul teased.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Black Star replied.

Soul laughed.

* * *

Soul and Black Star returned with ice cream for the girls and themselves.

"Look some guy gave us a flyer for a bazar going on down the street. We should go after this!" Maka suggested, showing the boys a bright orange flyer as they sat back down.

"Sure, that would be cool." Soul nodded as he gave Maka her scoop of strawberry.

"Bazars are totally boring." Black Star handed Tsubaki her green tea ice cream.

"I actually... would like to go." Tsubaki said in a meek voice.

Black Star looked surprised.

Soul noticed Maka shoot Tsubaki a thumbs up under the table.

 _So Maka obviously said something to Tsubaki._

"Oh well...okay. I will have to deal with the boringness! We can go." Black Star said.

"Really?" Tsubaki blushed and smiled happily.

"If that's what you want Tsubaki...then yes, really. " Black Star patted Tsubaki on the head.

* * *

 **Later that day...**

"Well that was an interesting day." Maka said to Soul as they entered their apartment together.

"I'll say." Soul laughed.

After a few hours at the bazar, the meister/weapon pairs spilt up and went back to their apartments.

"Black Star is such an idiot sometimes." Maka sighed.

"Hey, he was sorta better after ice cream when we went to that bazar."

"Yeah...I mean, apparently he's different when he's just with Tsubaki." Maka shrugged. "At least that's what Tsubaki told me...but I don't know. I have known Black Star since we were both babies. He was raised at the DWMA and since my Papa was a newer Death Scythe back then, he had to go to the DWMA even more than he does now. A lot of the times he would take me with him and Black Star and I would play together. I've known Black Star basically my whole life...and he's never acted different around me. "

"That's because he's never had a crush on you Maka." Soul laughed.

Maka glared at Soul. "He might have at one point! You don't know!"

Soul's eyes got wide then he smirked. "My my...if I didn't know any better...I would say that you had a crush on Black Star when you guys were little!" Soul probed.

"So not true!" Maka's face turned red and Soul laughed.

"Okay, okay. How old were you?"

"Ughhhh. Okay fine." Maka sighed. "We were six."

Soul died laughing.

"Stop!" Maka's face was bright red. "It's not like I'd ever like him now!"

"Well of course not, because I exist." Soul teased.

"Yeah, okay." Maka rolled her eyes.

"So...I have a question." Soul said.

"Yeah?" Maka asked.

"What did you say to Tsubaki?"

"Huh?"

"Oh come on, you did say _something._ "

Maka stared at Soul. "You know me so well."

"Of course I do...most of the time." Soul smirked.

"I told her that if she was going to date Black Star...that she shouldn't let him always have his way. If she wants something, she should speak up because a relationship needs to be even on each side." Maka told Soul.

"That is true." Soul nodded.

"And I know it's hard for Tsubaki to speak up. So I gave her a little push." Maka shrugged.

"You're one to talk." Soul teased.

"Hey! So are you." Maka replied.

"I mean it all worked out for us." Soul grinned.

"Did it?" Maka teased him.

Soul kissed Maka.

"You tell me." He winked.


	22. Keeping the Secret

**One Day Later**

"Soul!" Maka shook Soul awake.

Soul groaned and rolled over.

Maka giggled. "Soooul!" She said. "It's Monday! Come on, we have to get up."

"Ughhhh." Soul sat up.

Maka was wearing her white nightgown again.

Soul sighed. "Do we have to go to school?" He eyed her outfit.

"Yes Soul! We have to go."

Soul yawned. "Can't we just stay in bed all day?"

Maka bit her lip. "As good as that sounds, no." She sighed. "Now, come on." She began dragging Soul out of the bed.

Soul groaned the whole time.

* * *

 **An Hour Later**

"Today is going to suck." Soul yawned as he and Maka entered the DWMA.

"Don't be such a pessimist Soul." Maka rolled her eyes.

"Mondays mean gym class. I would've much rather stayed in bed."

 _Although he was now going to get to see Maka in her short-shorts. Maybe it'd be worth it._

"We couldn't have just slept all day." Maka crossed her arms.

"Who said we would've just been sleeping?" Soul said under his breath.

Maka blushed and elbowed Soul in the gut.

"HUSH."

Soul laughed. "Oops." He teased.

Soul and Maka entered their classroom. Liz, Patty, and Kid were already sitting in their usual seats. Maka and Soul sat in the row behind them.

Soul noticed that Black Star and Tsubaki, who usually sat next to him and Maka, were not there yet.

"Hey you two!" Liz teased.

"How was your weekend?" Maka asked Liz, Patty, and Kid. "Black Star told us you guys had a special assignment."

"Yeah, it wasn't too bad though." Kid shrugged.

"WE KICKED THEIR ASSES!' Patty yelled and then giggled.

"Speaking of Black Star...I wonder where he and Tsubaki are." Liz said.

"Class is about to start." Maka added, looking at the clock.

"I bet I know where they are." Soul smirked.

"Do you know something I don't know Soul?" Liz asked.

"I don't know...maaaaaybe." Soul teased.

"Tsubaki and Black Star went on a double date with us." Maka told Liz, Patty, and Kid.

"WHAT? AND WE MISSED IT?" Liz exclaimed.

"If we would have went sis, it wouldn't have been a double date!" Patty told her.

"You're right Patty. I just can't believe it! Tsubaki and Black Star?" Liz freaked out.

"Honestly, it's not that shocking to me." Kid shrugged.

"I know right, it was obvious." Maka nodded.

"That's how we all felt about you and Soul." Liz said.

"It was obvious to everyone except me and Maka." Soul laughed.

"The fear of rejection is sometimes blinding." Kid said wisely.

"Woa, don't go all _real_ on us Kid. It's only the first class of the day." Liz told him.

They all laughed.

* * *

 **A Couple of Hours Later**

Tsubaki and Black Star didn't show up all morning.

Soul and Kid changed into their gym clothes in the boys locker room.

"Do you really think Tsubaki and Black Star are...you know...and that's why they didn't come to school today?" Kid asked Soul.

"Yup." Soul nodded.

 _Soul wished he was doing the same right now, instead of being at school._

Kid looked shocked. "You certainly didn't hesitate there." He said.

"Well...I just know...I mean...I can see that happening with _them..._ " Soul tried to think fast.

"...Uh huh..." Kid gave Soul a look.

"Well, I'm dressed! I guess I'll see you outside!" Soul laughed nervously and left the locker room.

* * *

As Soul exited the locker room to the outside area where the DWMA students had gym class, he saw Maka from a distance bending over to stretch.

He couldn't help but stare as her butt in her tight-fitted black short-shorts was up in the air.

 _Damn._

Liz and Patty stood next to Maka, wearing the same outfit, but it didn't even matter. Maka was the only one Soul saw.

"Don't look now Maka, but Soul was totally checking out your butt."

Soul overheard Liz say as he got closer to them.

"Huh?" Maka stood up, blushing. "Really?"

Soul also noticed the way her white tank top hugged her body.

"Hey." He approached the trio, acting as if he hadn't overheard anything.

"Oh, hi Soul!" Maka was still blushing and she let out a nervous laugh.

"What's up?" He asked her, even though he knew.

"N-nothing!" She said.

"Where's Kid?" Liz asked, changing the subject (probably to save Maka).

"Oh, he's still changing. You know, that guy takes forever." Soul laughed nervously, remembering what Kid might have figured out.

 _If Kid did know...he'd tell Liz and Patty. Then in no time the whole school would know._

Maka shot him a weird look, which Soul ignored.

The group noticed Kid leaving the locker room.

"KID!" Patty yelled at him, causing Kid to jump even from that far away.

Patty laughed and ran across to Kid.

"Patty!" Liz called after her.

"KID, BE MY SPOTTER!" Patty yelled.

"WAIT! NO FAIR PATTY! WHO WILL BE MINE THEN?" Liz chased after Patty.

"Will you be my spotter today for warm ups?" Maka asked Soul once they were alone.

"Aren't I always?" He smiled.

"Yeah, I just thought I'd be nice and ask you." She replied.

Soul laughed.

'You're a weirdo." He told her.

"Whatever." Maka rolled her eyes and blushed. "Just try not to look at my butt too much." She stuck out her tongue.

Soul blushed. "I uh..."

 _Not cool._

"I'm sorry. It just looks... really good in those shorts." He gulped, preparing himself for a Maka chop.

Maka was silent a moment.

"Skip taking a shower after this." Maka said after a while.

"Huh? Why?" Soul asked.

"Just don't take one. Okay?" Maka's face was red.

"Uh...okay." Soul said.

 _What did she possibly have in store for him?_


	23. Hard to Resist

Soul hated waiting. Gym class was such a struggle when his mind was somewhere else.

When gym class was finally over, Soul ran through the locker room to meet Maka in the school hallway.

"Soul aren't you going to shower?" Kid called to him.

"Nah! Later!" Soul replied back.

Maka was waiting outside the boy's locker room door.

"Sooo..." Soul smirked when he saw her there. "What's up?"

Maka's cheeks were red. "Wanna follow me?"

"Hmm okay, where to?" Soul asked.

"You'll see." Maka said and started down the hallway.

Soul followed her.

* * *

Maka led Soul out onto one of the smaller balconies that overlooked Death City.

"Alright Maka, really...what's up?" Soul asked.

"We have exactly fifteen minutes before our next class." Maka told Soul.

"...Yeah?" Soul was confused.

Maka let out a frustrated sigh. "So kiss me you dummy!" Maka leaned in and kissed Soul.

Soul was surprised, but accepted the kiss. After a moment he pulled Maka in closer to him, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Maka kissed him harder.

 _Jeez. Guess he wasn't the only horny one today._

Soul began to push his tongue into Maka's mouth. She hesitated at first, then allowed him to do so.

 _Kissing her like this felt so good._

Maka and Soul continued to kiss, only stopping for air every once and a while.

* * *

 **Fifteen Minutes Later**

"EW! GET A ROOM!"

Soul and Maka stopped kissing and looked up.

On another balcony above them, was a group of first-year girls.

"Wait is that Soul Evans?" One of the them said.

"Awww! No fair! He has a girlfriend?" Another one whined. "He's so hot!"

"Yes you idiot! He's dating Maka Albarn!" One of them told her.

' _The_ Maka? As in _Kishin Killing Maka_?" The other girl asked.

Maka was blushing like red.

"Come on, I have an idea." Soul grabbed Maka's hand and led her back inside.

* * *

"Soul, where are we going?" Maka asked.

"You'll see." He teased.

"Ugh, no fair!" Maka crossed her arms.

Soul laughed.

The school hallways we practically empty. With most classes or lunch going on, there were only a few stray students wandering the halls.

Soul stopped walking.

"Soul...why are we back at the locker rooms?" Maka asked.

Soul winked. "You'll see." He began to pull Maka into the the boy's locker room.

"UHM!" She tugged back.

"Maka, it's cool. We were the last gym class for today, everyone else is in normal classes. It'll be empty." Soul told her. "Now hurry before someone sees us going in here!"

Maka reluctantly followed Soul into the locker room, hiding behind his back just incase.

Soul glanced around the place.

"See, no one." He reassured her.

Maka peeked out.

It was empty.

"SO." She turned on Soul. "WHY DID YOU SNEAK ME IN HERE? HUH? WE HAVE CLASS NOW!" She said, prepping a Maka chop.

"Because..." Soul kissed her lightly. "We should shower before we go to class...right?" He said in a sexy voice.

Maka's eyes got wide. "You mean...shower... _together_."

"Uh huh." Soul smirked.

"Here?"

"Yup."

"What if someone comes in?" Maka asked.

"Well there's a curtain. No one will know your in there with me." Soul said.

Maka bit her lip.

"Okay." She said.

"Really?" Soul's eyes glistened with lust.

"Yes." Maka nodded.

* * *

Soul began to undress.

Maka just stood there.

"I'll put your clothes in my locker. Don't worry." Soul told her.

Maka bit her lip and began undressing too.

When they were both naked, Soul opened his locker and handed her two towels.

"Go turn on one of the showers and put these right outside the shower." He said.

Maka nodded.

Soul shoved both of their gym clothes into his locker, and grabbed some shampoo. Then he headed over the showers. Maka was standing, nervously fiddling with her fingers, outside of one of the shower stalls. The water was running, and Soul could see steam already oozing out from under the shower curtain.

"You ready?" Soul asked her.

"I'm worried Soul...this is risky." Maka told him.

"Maka, don't worry. Really...no one will come in here. Even if someone does, I will make sure no one sees you. You can trust me."

"...I do trust you..." Maka said after a moment.

"Plus isn't someone possibly walking in on you all part of the fun?" He winked.

Maka rolled her eyes.

Soul laughed and reached for her hand, holding it as he lead her into the shower. The hot warm hit his pale skin.

"Really Maka, it's going to be okay." He said.

Maka stood at the edge of the shower, studying the water hitting his muscles. Soul noticed her gaze.

He smirked. "No fair that only you get a view."

"You've already seen me in the shower." Maka replied in a sassy tone.

Soul laughed.

 _She was never going to let that one go._

Maka entered the shower stall, and closed the curtain. The water began hitting her body, and wetting her hair.

Soul bit his lip.

"Did you only bring shampoo in here?" Maka asked, noticing the bottle.

"Yeah, I mean...soap is soap." Soul shrugged.

"Guys are so weird." Maka sighed.

"Here...uh...let's get you all cleaned up." Soul opened the bottle and squirted some soap into his hands. He bit his lip and began to rub the soap on Maka's shoulders from behind.

"That feels good after gym class." Maka sighed as Soul rubbed her shoulders.

"Yeah?" Soul kissed Maka lightly on the cheek. "How about this?" He began to rub the soap on her breasts.

Maka bit her lip.

Soul pulled Maka closer to him. Her butt brushed against his growing erection. She squealed.

"Shhh..." Soul whispered sexily. "Don't want to alarm anyone walking the halls."

Maka's cheeks were bright red. She turned around to face Soul. Her nipples were hard and soap was dripping off her chest. She and kissed Soul hard on the mouth.

Soul let out a deep growl in his throat.

 _This was all too hot. He'd have to work hard to control himself._

As they kissed, Soul felt Maka touch his shaft with her smooth hands.

He twitched a little and she began to stroke him.

It was so on edge from the fact that they were at school...doing this in the shower, that it would not take him long to finish.

When their lips parted he stared at her stroking him. He watched the water drip down her body.

"Shit Maka." He muttered. "You are so sexy."

Maka blushed harder and stroked Soul faster.

Soul felt himself on the verge of climaxing.

"Don't stop." He said to Maka.

Maka continued to stroke him.

Soul closed his eyes and released, moaning in a low voice.

"Holy fuck..." Soul said after re-collecting himself.

Maka was rinsing his juices off her hands in the water.

"Sorry." His face was red.

"Don't worry about it." Maka kissed him on the cheek.

Soul grinned.

"Well...you know what this means." He said looking at Maka.

Maka tilted her head.

"Your turn." He smirked.

Maka's eyes got wide.

Soul pulled Maka close to him and kissed her.

"Don't worry. I'll go nice and slow." He whispered.

"Soul...I..."

"Shhh...let me take care of you." Soul said. "Lean against that wall." He told her.

"O-okay." Maka nodded. She leaned her back against one of the walls in the shower.

"Now lift your right leg." Soul said.

Maka lifted her leg and Soul held it up and rested it on one of his shoulders. "Don't worry, I've got you." He placed his left hand on her waist.

Maka stared into his eyes, she looked very nervous.

"Hey, don't worry." He told her. "It's just me."

Maka nodded.

Soul used his right hand to outline her entrance with his index finger.

Maka twitched, and Soul gripped her waist tighter; making sure she wouldn't fall over.

Water hit both of them as Soul began to slowly slip a finger inside her.

"Relax Maka, your tense down here." He told her.

"WELL WHY DO THINK THAT IS?" Maka's face was red. "MAYBE IT HAS TO DO WITH THE FACT THAT WE ARE AT SCHOOL RIGHT NOW!"

Soul chuckled a little.

"Shhh." He kissed her. "Don't get too loud now. We _are_ in school." He teased.

"Right." She said in a quieter voice.

"You gotta relax. I want you to feel good too." He said, pressing his forehead against hers and staring into her eyes.

Maka sighed. "Okay, I will try."

Soul felt her become slightly less tense.

"Okay, I'm going to move my finger now." He told her.

Maka nodded.

Soul began to move his finger out and then back in, watching her reaction.

"See?" He said.

Maka nodded. "Mmhm."

Soul began to move his finger at a more rapid pace.

Maka moaned.

"I'm adding another finger." He whispered softly into her ear. Soul slipped a second finger inside her.

 _She was so tight._

Maka squealed and smacked her head against the shower wall.

Soul kissed her.

He began to pick up the pace again. Moving both fingers rapidly.

He felt Maka begin to get weak in the knees and he had to hold her up so she wouldn't fall. He knew this meant she was close.

"Let go Maka." He told her.

Maka whined.

Soul felt Maka get even tighter around his fingers.

"That's it." Soul nodded.

Maka was panting.

Soul put her leg down and then lifted her completely off her feet.

"Just take a minute." He said.

Maka rested her head on his shoulder.

"Wow." She said in a weak voice.

Soul laughed a little then froze.

The door to the locker room swung open.

Soul held Maka tight in his arms.

They locked eyes and Soul knew what she was thinking.

 _Remain quiet._


	24. Those Three Words

Soul knew Maka was freaking out. He felt her heart pounding.

Honestly, he didn't blame her. If they were caught...the best thing that could happen would be a lecture from Lord Death and all the other teachers (including Maka's dad).

 _If that was the best...Soul shuddered to think about what the worst thing would be._

The sound of foot steps drew nearer, followed by the sound of a locker being opened.

Maka had her eyes closed. Soul could tell she was trying to sense the soul of whoever was in the locker room so that she could figure out who they were.

Maka opened her eyes again. She mouthed the words "It's Kid" to Soul.

 _Holy shit they got lucky that is wasn't a Professor._

The locker slammed shut.

"You know..." Kid said suddenly. "You two should really be in class."

Maka and Soul's faces turned bright red as the locker room door swung shut.

 _Damnnit. How could Soul have forgotten? Kid could sense souls too._

"Well...this is going to be awkward." Soul let Maka down onto her feet.

* * *

 **After School**

Maka wouldn't let Soul hear the end of it.

"I knew it was a bad idea." She just kept saying.

Soul reassured her that no one would walk in and then of course just his luck...someone did.

Not just someone but Kid...their close friend WHO COULD SENSE SOULS.

So, basically he totally thinks that Soul and Maka are pervs having sex in the middle of the school day AT SCHOOL.

 _I mean...it was true. Of course...they didn't go all the way..._

"...And he is going to tell Liz and Patty and then Liz will bug me for details..." Maka was still raging at Soul as they walked into their apartment for the night.

"Maka for the one hundredth time...I don't think you need to worry about it." Soul sighed. "Kid's not one to gossip."

"I can't believe I let you talk me into that..." Maka ignored him. "I mean...WHAT IF A PROFESSOR FOUND US?"

Soul rolled his eyes and went into the living room. "Where are you going? Maka asked him.

"To order some take out. I'm hungry and I am going to guess that you don't want to go out to eat." He said.

Maka took a deep breath. "Sorry...yeah that sounds good." She told him.

Soul went over to Maka and touched her cheek gently. "Listen, it's going to be okay." Soul told her.

Maka leaned into Soul's hand.

"It's just...embarrassing." She said.

"I know..." He smirked. "But it sure was fun. Admit it, you _loved_ the thrill of it all."

Maka smacked his shoulder. "Soul! I did not!"

Soul laughed and picked up the phone. "Chinese sound good to you?" He asked.

"Don't change the subject!" Maka fumed.

* * *

 **Three Weeks Later**

After that day in the shower, Soul and Maka had a hard time keeping their hands off of each other.

It was like an addiction...for not just Soul but Maka too.

The thrill of that day...lit a spark in both of them. Maka would never admit it...but she over-reacted that day with Kid walking in on them. Kid hadn't said a word to anyone. He didn't even bring it up to Soul when it was just the boys hanging out.

Soon he and Maka were touching each other and kissing every chance they got... again and again... no matter where they were...or what the risk was of being caught.

Soul could tell that they were moving _way_ too fast, but he couldn't stop it.

Because... _he wanted it. He wanted her...all of her._

So what if they moved too fast? He already knew he loved Maka. He had loved her for years.

He's just never said it.

* * *

"Soul?" Maka snuggled Soul's chest as they got ready to sleep for the night.

They had just finished their daily "make-out and touch each other before bed" session.

"Yeah?" He asked her.

"My mom is coming in a week now." Maka said.

"I know." Soul replied.

"I...what if she's different?"

"She might be." Soul shrugged.

"I'm just...worried." Maka sighed.

"No matter what she's your mom, right? She loves you Maka." Soul kissed the top of Maka's head. "Besides, you have changed a lot too since the last time you saw her. I'm sure she is just as nervous and worried about seeing you again too."

Maka sat up and looked down at Soul.

"Soul I..." She trailed off.

"Whatsup?" Soul asked. "Is something else bothering you?"

"Nevermind...it's nothing." Maka laid back down next to Soul.

She rolled over and Soul spooned her from behind.

"You know you can tell me anything Maka." Soul whispered in her ear. "I've seen you naked, you don't have to be embarrassed about anything with me anymore." He teased.

Maka laughed a little. "I know...thanks Soul." She smiled.

Soul kissed her cheek then snuggled closer to her.

"I'm exhausted." He sighed.

"Me too." Maka yawned.

"Ugh and we have school tomorrow." Soul moaned.

"Yup! And don't even think about trying to skip!" Maka teased.

"We better go to sleep then." Soul said in a tired voice.

"Yeah...goodnight Soul." Maka said.

"Goodnight." He sighed, closed his eyes, and held Maka close.

Maka let out a contented sigh as Soul held her close to him.

After moments Soul was nearly asleep when he heard Maka whisper "I love you Soul..." before she drifted off to sleep in his arms.


	25. Stirring Insecurities

Soul barely got any sleep that night.

 _Did she really just say..._

Soul kinda knew Maka loved him. But, she said it out loud. That made it real, and that was terrifying.

* * *

Eventually 7:00 came around and Soul rolled out of bed, careful not to wake Maka.

He threw a pair of boxers on and went into the kitchen to start breakfast.

He made some fried eggs and rice.

At 7:30 he heard his alarm go off in his room. A few moments later, Maka wandered out of Soul's room wearing one of his shirts.

 _She looked so cute._

The shirt was a teal blue with a black skull on it and it looked huge on her.

"Do I smell rice?" She said in a sleepy voice, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Yup." Soul placed a cute little pink bowl full of rice with fried eggs on top in front of her.  
"This looks really good Soul." Maka's eyes lit up. "How early did you get up?"

"Uh well...I uh couldn't really sleep." Soul said running a hand through his hair.

"Huh, why?" Maka asked him.

Soul sighed.

 _Now was not the right time to bring this up.  
_ "Don't know. That happens sometimes." He lied.

Maka studied his face for a moment. "...Okay." She said.

Then she took a bite of her food. "Yum!"

"Good eh?" Soul smiled.

"Yes! If only you'd cook like this every morning!" Maka teased.

"Maybe I will." Soul stretched then sat down at the table with Maka. "You'll wake up and I'll be cooking wearing nothing but an apron."

"Ooo that sounds good Soul-kun!" Blair jumped up onto the kitchen table in cat form.

"Blair!" Maka pushed Blair off the table.

"Aww come on...you guys have fun every night without Blair. It's no fair...!" Blair whined from the floor.

 **Poof!**

Blair transformed into her human form wearing a black lacy bra and matching panties.

"I wanna play with Soul-kun too!" She shoved Soul's face in-between her boobs.

Maka stood up from the table and sighed.

"What! No nose bleed?" Blair let Soul go.

Maka walked past them on her way to the sink to start the dishes.

"Sorry Blair, I'm more of an "ass-lover" now." Soul smacked Maka's butt as she passed him.

"Soul!" Maka yelped.

Blair transformed back into her cat form.

"You're no fun anymore." She scampered away.

* * *

 **At School**

"Fridays are the best days." Soul walked into their first class behind Maka. "We can just stay in all weekend." He yawned. "That'll be so niiiice."

Maka and Soul took their seats in the lecture hall.

A few moments later Kid, Liz, and Patty entered.

Soul noticed Maka blush when she saw Kid.

 _She's still so embarrassed._

He chuckled to himself and Maka shot him a look.

"Soul, Maka." Kid nodded as him, Liz, and Patty took their seats in front of Soul and Maka.

"Maka, Soul!" Liz turned around. "So the three of us were thinking...WE SHOULD TOTALLY HAVE A SLEEPOVER!"

"Okay, for the record...it was just you and Patty who wanted..." Kid tried to intervene.

"Hush up! You're no fun Kid!" Liz said.

"Yes shhh!" Patty giggled.

"Anyway, tonight you should both come over. Of course Tsubaki and Black Star will be invited too." Liz continued.

"I think we should invite Crona as well." Kid said.

"Yeah, but he didn't want to come to the last party..." Liz replied.

"That was a big party, if it's just our small group...he may come." Kid blushed a little.

"That would be good for him. He's barely left his room here at the DWMA..." Maka sighed. "And he's not allowed to take classes with a group of people. He's forced to do private lessons with Professor Stein and Miss Marie...so I feel like he doesn't think he fits in with us anymore."

"I've visited with him...a few times. Father wants me to try to get him to go out more." Kid admitted. "He's worried...he may turn to the madness again."

Soul bit his lip.

He had drawn Maka's attention away from everything...Crona needed Maka. Now Soul would feel responsible if something happened to Crona.

"I can talk to him too." Maka said.

"I really think...I can handle it." Kid insisted, adjusting the collar of his shirt.

Soul looked at Kid's hand.

 _Something was different..._

"...Okay." Maka sighed.

 _That's it!_

One of Kid's signature rings was missing.

 _Surely he didn't loose it..._

"YO!" Black Star entered the lecture hall, followed by Tsubaki.

They took their seats behind Soul and Maka.

"Black Star! Tsubaki!" Liz said. "Sleepover tonight at Gallows Mansion!"

"Sleepover? HELL YES!" Black Star yelled.

The bell rang and Liz, Kid, and Patty turned back around to face the front of the classroom.

 _Well...it was going to be an interesting night...that was for sure._

* * *

 ** _~~~Hopefully you guys don't think it's too late to introduce Crona into this fic...Honestly I don't know why I didn't put him into any of the other chapters...he's my favorite Soul Eater character lol._**

 ** _So uh yeah...I'm setting up a lot of things at one time...Crona issues, Maka mommy issues...Maka saying she loves Soul...It's a lot lol...but I wanna keep things interesting!_**

 ** _Tell me what you think!~~~_**


	26. Taking a Risk

*****OKAY FAM IT HELPS IF YOU REMEMBER THAT I AGED EVERYBODY AT THE BEGINNING OF THE STORY SO THEY ARE ALL LIKE 16-17! NOT 13 ANYMORE. LOL. THAT WOULD JUST BE GROSS*****

* * *

 **That Evening**

Soul entered Maka's bedroom, where she was packing a bag for the sleepover at Gallows Mansion.

"You should totally bring your white night gown." Soul teased.

"Okay, I'll make sure to show it off to Kid and Black Star while I'm at it." Maka replied.

"Uh...on second thought..." Soul said.

Maka laughed. "You're an idiot."

Then Maka stopped laughing. She sat down on her bed and stared at the floor.

"Do you think I've been a bad friend?" Maka asked Soul.

"What?" Soul sat down next to her.

"To Crona...I've barely visited him lately..."

"Hey, it's my fault. I've been stealing you away from everyone." Soul touched Maka's cheek and laughed to lighten the mood.

 _More like distracting her from things that are important._

 _Causing her to miss class. Miss visiting Crona. What would be next? Giving up time with her mom who she hasn't seen in years?_

 _No. Why was Soul thinking like that?_

"I hope he comes tonight." Maka told Soul.

"Kid seems to think that he will." Soul said.

"I didn't even know Kid was spending time with Crona..." Maka admitted.

"Me either..." Soul shrugged. "I _guess...that's_ good? Right?"

"Yeah...it is." Maka nodded.

There was a moment of silence.

"Ugh... I was looking forward to staying in all weekend." Soul laid back on Maka's bed.

Maka rolled her eyes.

* * *

 **That Night**

Maka and Soul arrived at Gallows Mansion just as it was becoming dark outside.

Soul parked his motorcycle outside the gates, and helped Maka off.

"Want me to carry your bag?" He offered (he had only a backpack himself and Maka had a large duffle bag).

"Sure, thanks." Maka smiled.

"Jeez what did you pack?" Soul asked, taking her bag from her.

"Clothes." Maka said.

"Oh, so your whole closet?"

"Shut up Soul."

Soul laughed. "Come on."

The couple went up to the large gothic looking front doors.

Maka rang the doorbell, which made a the sound of a loud tolling bell. It was all around a creepy mansion.

Liz opened the front door. She was wearing a pair of black short-shorts and tight fitted red top. "Hey guys!" She said cheerfully. "Come in!"

Soul and Maka followed her into the house. She led them to the entertainment room, which had an air hockey table, a few pinball machines, and a large flatscreen tv with a gaming system. Black Star was at the air hockey table with Patty, playing what looked to be an intense game. On the velvet red couch in front of the tv sat Tsubaki, Kid, and Crona.

"Crona!" Maka ran to Crona and hugged him.

Soul smiled.

 _Good. Kid got Crona to come._

"We just ordered some pizzas, so they should be here in a bit." Liz told Soul.

"Awesome, thanks for inviting us." Soul nodded.

"I figured we needed to have another party soon. There's so much room in this old house, it's the perfect place to host a ton of parties!" Liz smiled.

"DIE!" Black Star yelled at Patty across the air hockey table.

Patty laughed loudly. "I WON AGAIN!"

"I HATE THIS GAME!" Black Star yelled. Tsubaki stood up from the couch and went over to him to calm him down.

Soul walked over to the couch and stole Tsubaki's seat.

Much to Soul's surprise, Maka followed him to the couch and sat on his lap.

"Crona," Maka said. "How are you doing?"

"Oh...Maka...I-I'm doing good." Crona replied.

Soul observed how close Crona was sitting next to Kid.

"So what kinda pizza did you guys order?" Soul asked Crona and Kid.

"Just two cheese pies. We wouldn't want the toppings to be unsymmetrical, now would we?" Kid replied.

Crona giggled a little and Kid blushed.

 _Crona seemed happy enough._

* * *

 **An Hour Later**

"That was some good pizza. Thanks for the food Kid." Soul patted his stomach.

"Yeah! It was almost as awesome as me!" Black Star jumped up from the floor where he sat.

Maka, who was now sitting on the arm of the couch, rolled her eyes then moved back to sitting on Soul's lap.

"It was great Kid, thanks." She told him.

"I'm glad you all liked it." Kid said.

Liz grabbed the empty boxes of pizza. "Patty help me."

 _Soul noticed Liz shoot Patty a look_.

Patty giggled. "Kay!" She jumped up off the floor and took a box from Liz and then they both left the room to go to the kitchen.

"Did you like your pizza Crona?" Kid asked .

"Yes." Crona nodded. "Thank you."

 _No stutter...weird._

Kid smiled. "Good."

Liz and Patty re-entered the room moments later carrying a large clear water tub filled with what looked to be blue punch.

"Now the real party can start." Liz smirked.

"PARTY!" Patty yelled twirling a bag of plastic red-solo cups.

"Whoa, whoa I never..." Kid began to protest.

"NOW WE ARE TALKING!" Black Star ran to Patty and Patty gave him a cup. He filled it with the blue liquid and chugged it down in one gulp.

"What is that?" Maka asked Soul in a quiet and nervous voice.

"Hey Liz, jungle juice?" Soul asked Liz.

"Uh huh." Liz placed the tub on the air hockey table.

"So, it's like vodka or rum mixed with fruit punch. The blue kind usually means it's strong." Soul explained to Maka.

"Oh no..." Maka said.

"You don't have to have any," Soul reassured her. "if you don't want to."

"You want one Soul?" Liz offered him a cup.

"Sure." He took it and took a large sip.

"Kid?" Liz asked.

Kid shook his head.

"Come on, you know you want some." Liz pressed. "We used the expensive stuff."

Kid sighed. "Fine." He took the cup from Liz and took a sip.

"Can I try some?" Crona asked Kid in a curious voice.

"I don't know if you should Crona..." Kid said.

"Aww come on Kid, if Crona wants some then share!" Black Star was already on his third cup.

Kid offered Crona his cup. "Just take a small sip at first." Kid said.

Crona smiled and nodded, took Kid's cup and took a sip.

"It's good!" Crona said.

"Is it?" Maka asked Crona.

"Uh huh!" Crona said in a cute voice.

Maka bit her lip.

"I'll take a cup Liz..." Maka said.


	27. Toying with Feelings

**A Few Hours Later**

"CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG!" Black Star, Liz, and Patty yelled as Maka gulped down yet another drink.

 _Soul had lost count of how many she had._

"Come on guys she really shouldn't..." Soul tried to intervene.

"Oh Soul..." Maka jumped down from the air hockey table where she stood and walked towards Soul seductively. "Don't ruin the fun." Maka kissed Soul, biting his lower lip as she retracted away after.

Kid covered Crona's eyes; but Ragnarok popped up to see the show.

"DAMN! Who knew that stick had it in her?" Ragnarok yelled.

"Ragnarok!" Crona said.

Soul felt his nose twitch.

 _Shit. Not a nose bleed._

Maka giggled. "You've got something coming out of your nose."

Soul quickly held a hand under his nostrils.

Kid ran out of the room to get Soul a paper towel.

"Remind me to get him drunk next." Liz said.

"BOTTOMS UP!" Maka yelled and drank another cup full of jungle juice.

Black Star, Liz, and Patty cheered.

"You know what would be reaaaally fun?" Patty said after there shouting died down.

"What?" Maka asked her.

Patty pointed to Crona. "We should dress Crona like a girl!"

"Ew lame. Black Star is sitting this one out." Black Star sat down where he stood.

Crona immediately looked panicky.

"Oooo! Yeah!" Maka giggled. "Crona you'd look so cute!"

"WHAT THE HELL?" Ragnarok yelled.

"I-I don't know..." Crona said.

"Look, if Crona doesn't want to then don't force anything..." Soul said, still holding his nose.

"Yeah girlies, listen to Soul!" Ragnarok nodded.

"What?" Maka held a hand up to her ear, as if she couldn't understand him. "I can't hear you!" Maka grabbed Crona by the wrist and walked determinedly out of the room.

"No fair!" Ragnarok whined.

Patty grabbed Liz and Tsubaki by their wrists and followed suit.

Kid entered the room moments later.

"Where are they taking Crona?" Kid asked Soul.

"To give Crona a dumb makeover." Black Star, who was now meditating on the floor, answered for Soul.

Kid handed Soul four perfectly ripped off pieces of paper towel.

"Thanks." Soul finally let go of his nose.

"What do you mean a makeover?" Kid sounded scared.

"They're dressing Crona up all girlie and shit." Black Star said.

"Crona seemed kinda freaked out about it." Soul added. (The paper towels were now twisted and shoved up his nostrils.)

Kid sighed and sat down.

"What's up with you two?" Soul asked Kid, handing him a drink.

Kid drank it all in one gulp. "What are you getting at?"

"Well I mean... You just seem to have spent a lot of time together." Soul shrugged.

 _Even Soul didn't know exactly where he was going with this._

Kid refilled his cup and drank it all in one go. "We share a lot of the same insecurities and Crona is easy to talk to."

"I get that. Maka is easy to talk to." Soul pressed on.

Kid refilled his cup again. "Yeah, Maka is too." He downed his drink.

 _Kid obviously wasn't going to let this conversation continue...at least not while he_ _was sober._

"You're going pretty fast there." Soul gestured to Kid's drink.

"I'm a shinigami. It takes a lot to get me drunk." Kid assured him.

"Dude, that must suck!" Black Star stopped his meditation session.

"On the contrary...it makes having a few social drinks much easier. Plus I never have hangovers." Kid shrugged. "Honestly, it's..."

"ALRIGHT!" Patty jumped into the room. "WE ARE DONE!" She gestured to the doorway.

Maka pushed a very red-faced Crona into the room. Liz and Tsubaki followed behind them both.

Crona was dressed in a cute off-white dress that fell to the floor. It was made of sheer fabric and had puffy see-through long sleeves that tightened around the wrists. Crona's uneven hair was sectioned off and pulled back. A white rose clip was at the back holding it together. White sparking eye shadow was layered onto each eye, as well as black eye liner and mascara.

Crona looked like a flower child from the 70's.

Kid nearly dropped his cup.

"Okay, so where is Crona?" Black Star asked. "Because there's no way..."

"Hey! Crona looked fine before, but now looks extra cute!" Maka intervened.

"I uh..." Crona played with the sleeves nervously.

"You guy did a great job." Soul walked over to Maka and Crona. "You look cute." Soul said.

Crona blushed. "T-thanks."

"But not as cute as meeee!" Maka jumped on Soul.

Soul laughed. "Yes of course Maka." Soul kissed Maka's nose.

"Yuck! GET A ROOM!" Patty teased.

"Point us to one." Maka stuck out her tongue.

Soul lifted an eyebrow. "Hey now..."

Crona walked over to Kid.

"D-do I look silly?" Crona asked.

"Of course not." Kid smiled. "You look great, really... You look...cute." Kid blushed.

Crona's eye got wide. "Thank you." Crona smiled a big smile.

Kid patted Crona on the head then went over and filled his cup up again.

* * *

 ** _I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORT, BUT I AM ADDING ANOTHER ONE TOMORROW (9/20) THAT'S GONNA HAVE A LOT MOOOORE DRAMA/LAUGHS. IT'LL ALMOST BE LIKE PART 2 OF THIS CHAPTER._**


	28. Whispers in the Night

_**OKAY SO I KNOW I PROMISED THIS LIKE FOUR DAYS AGO BUT I RAN OUT OF TIME TO DO A GOOD GRAMMER/SPELLING CHECK AND I HATE POSTING THESE WITHOUT DOING THAT SO, I PUT IT OFF.**_

 _ **BUT THIS CHAPTER IS NICE AND LONG SO HOPEFULLY THAT WILL MAKE UP FOR IT! :3**_

 _ **I LOVE YOU GUYS, AND PLEASE KEEP READING!**_

 _ **(P.s. I know a lot of you are worried that this is slowly becoming a Kid X Crona fic but do not worry, this is the last chapter that will have any serious hints to that and then I'll be going back to lots more Soul X Maka! And some more smut :3 )**_

* * *

 **Hours Later**

After cleaning out a second full tub of jungle juice, the gang changed into their pajamas and settled down for the night.

They all sat on the floor in a circle with blankets and pillows. Soul next to Maka, Maka next to Crona, and Kid on the other side of Crona. Black Star on the other side of Soul, Tsubaki next to him, Liz next to Tsubaki, and Patty next to Liz and Kid.

"You know what we should play?" Liz said then started giggling.

"The circle of truths game?" Patty asked her.

"Uh huh." Liz nodded.

"What's that?" Black Star asked.

"So basically, we go in a circle and each person asks a question. Then everyone in the circle has to answer! Except the person who asked it of course." Liz explained.

"So like truth or dare without any of the fun dares?" Black Star asked.

 _Uh oh. Soul remembered what happened last time they all played truth or dare..._

Liz rolled her eyes. "Sure if you wanna think of it that way."

"It still sounds like fun Black Star." Tsubaki said. "I wanna play."

"Hmmm, fine if Tsubaki wants to play then I will play this inevitably boring game." Black Star said.

"We'll see if Tsubaki still wants to play by the end." Liz rubbed her hands together mischievously.

"I wanna go first!" Patty raised her hand.

"Okay, okay. Go Patty." Liz said.

Patty laughed mischievously. "I wanna know your number one fetish! TIME FOR YOU ALL TO COUGH IT UP!"

Maka started to giggle.

 _She was clearly still trashed._

Tsubaki looked stunned.

"Okay, you're first Kid." Liz said.

"Wait so do we really have to...I mean...that's private..." Tsubaki gulped.

"Anything goes in the circle game." Liz shrugged.

"YEAH COME ON TSUBAAAAKI!" Maka teased.

 _Well shit. This would be interesting._

"Alright Kid, go go go!" Patty practically yelled.

"Very well." Kid was blushing like crazy.

"Uh I have a question." Crona raised a hand before Kid could speak.

"Yes, Crona?" Liz asked.

"W-what's a fetish?" Crona asked.

"Uh..." Liz trailed off.

"Things that really REALLY turn you on." Maka said loudly.

There was panic in Crona's eyes. Soul looked at Crona who seemed to be looking for someone to confirm what Maka had just said.

"Yeah...basically." Soul nodded.

"Oh...o-okay." Crona gulped.

"ALRIGHT NOW SHHH!" Patty said. "GO KID!"

"Why are you so eager to know Kid's fetish, Patty?" Liz teased her sister.

"Cause I wanna torture him." Patty stuck out her tongue.

"Wonderful." Kid sighed. "Okay. My fetish is..." He was blushing again. "I uh...I enjoy...symmetry...PERFECT AND ABSOLUTE SYMMETRY! NOTHING IS BETTER THAN WHEN A HUMAN BEING IS PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL!" Kid sighed in relief after he was done ranting. "That felt good to get off my chest."

"...Alrighty..." Liz said after a moment of silence. "Coulda guessed that one."

Patty laughed hysterically. "YOU ARE SO LAME KID!" She paused. "Your turn Crona!" She said.

"Uh oh...I d-don't know. I like..." Crona blushed. "I mean... I like when I am t-treated gently." Crona quickly shrunk down to avoid any stares.

"Not out of the ordinary." Kid reassured Crona.

"I'm not sure if that's a fetish...but we'll count it." Liz said.

Crona let out a sigh of relief.

"MY TURN!" Maka said loudly, causing Crona to jump.

 _Soul was SO ready to hear this. Especially with Maka being drunk...it basically meant she wouldn't be capable of lying about it._

Maka giggled. "Okay...okay...okay!" She giggled some more. "I can't believe I am going to say this but..." She paused and then laughed. "I think it'd be really sexy to like do it in a library or a classroom or something." Maka said.

"...Or a locker room?" Kid said under his breath.

Soul shot him a look, but Soul was pretty sure only he and Crona had heard.

"HAHAHA THAT'S A GOOD ONE!" Patty said.

"Whoa Maka! In a public place...that's your fetish?" Liz sounded shocked.

Tsubaki began to look super uncomfortable, meanwhile Black Star was listening intensely.

"Getting frisky! I don't know Soul, you gonna make her dream come true?" Liz teased.

Soul blushed.

"Yeah Soul..." Maka got real close to his face. "Are you?"

 _This situation was not cool._

"Okay so I guess it's my turn." Soul changed the subject.

"Uh huh." Liz winked.

"So I guess for me...I like..."

 _What did Soul like? He knew...Blair made him realize it years ago..._

"I like when the woman takes control." Soul said. "There's nothing sexier than a strong-willed woman."

Maka bit her lip.

"Oooo, these are getting good!" Black Star clapped his hands. "Now I gotta think of one that will upstage all of you!"

Black Star thought a minute.

"Nah I can't think of anything out of the ordinary. I think everything about Tsubaki is sexy...does that count?"

Tsubaki blushed like crazy. "Black Star!" She said in an embarrassed tone.

Soul made a "whip" sound effect.

"I think it's cute! Why didn't you say anything like that Soul?" Maka turned to him.

"Uhhh cause that would have been lame and it also doesn't really answer the question." Soul shrugged.

"I think it answers it pretty well." Black Star said.

"I mean, if you counted Crona's I guess Black Star's should count too." Soul sighed.

"That means Tsubaki is next!" Patty said.

"I uh..." Tsubaki's face was bright red. "I uh...I wouldn't mind being tied up." Tsubaki buried her face into her knees.

"WOA." The entire group reacted.

After a moment of silence Liz said. "I think Tsubaki may be the most perverted out of all of us..."

"Yeah Tsubaki. I wasn't expecting that..." Black Star began. "...but hey you sure you wanna sleep over here? Because I'm fine with going home right now..." Black Star smirked.

Soul reached up and Black Star high-fived him, while Tsubaki buried her face even deeper into her knees.

"You guys are dumb, I think it's great Tsubaki!" Maka assured her.

"HAHAHAHAH I CAN'T BELIEVE TSUBAKI IS A PERV!" Patty giggled.

"My turn." Liz said trying to relieve some of the attention off Tsubaki. "I like the exact same thing as Soul, but reversed. So like the guy is in charge."

"Nice!" Soul smirked.

"Soul!" Maka punched him in the arm.

"What? I just said nice..." He laughed.

"I'm still not over Tsubaki's fetish." Kid said.

"Woa there, wanna back down Kid?" Black Star teased. "Tsubaki is all mine, you'd have to fight me for her." He winked and put an arm around Tsubaki.

Tsubaki still had her face buried.

"Aw come on babe, it's fine." Black Star said to her, pulling her closer to him.

Tsubaki finally looked up, her face was still red.

"Aw, you're so cute Tsubaki!" Maka said.

"Don't worry about hat you said, nothing leaves the circle." Liz said.

"Except ya know...when we get home..." Black Star started to say.

"No!"

Tsubaki squealed and buried her face again.

Everyone laughed.

* * *

 **Hours Later**

They all played "the circle of truths"game for a while that night before the alcohol slowly made them all drift off to sleep.

Patty fell asleep with her head on Liz's stomach. Black Star fell asleep face first in between Tsubaki's boobs. Soul held Maka with arm, close to his body. Kid and Crona however were significantly far apart.

* * *

 **An Hour Later**

Soul stirred. He woke up, but did not open his eyes.

He heard two voices, but it took his a minute to distinguish what they are saying.

"So, what did you think of all this? Was it too much for you?" It was Kid, talking in a voice Soul had never heard him use before.

"No...the people here...I trust them enough not to hurt me." Crona replied.

"Come here." Kid said.

There was the sound of shuffling on the floor.

Soul opened one eye and stole a peek.

Crona had moved closer to Kid and Crona's head rested on Kid's chest.

"I'm not going to let anyone hurt you ever again." Kid's voice had a calming effect

Crona blushed.

"Are you still wearing it?" Kid asked.

"Uh huh." Crona pulled out the chain that was tucked into the folds of the purple sweater. On the end of the chain was one of Kid's rings.

"Good. It will protect you." Kid snuggled closer to Crona.

There was a long pause.

Soul closed his eye again.

"I spoke with my father about moving you out of the DWMA again today." Kid spoke.

"What did he say?" Crona sounded hopeful.

"He said that there is no where else he'd feel comfortable putting you."

"Oh..." There was heartbreak behind Crona's voice.

"So then I asked him what if you moved in here...you know in Gallows Mansion. You'd have plenty of supervision here after all."

"Oh Kid...you didn't have to..." Crona trailed off.

"He said it's a possibility." Kid interrupted.

"W-What?" Crona was shocked.

"Yes. You may finally have a home Crona." Kid sounded so sincere.

There was a long pause.

"T-Thank you Kid." Crona sniffled.

Soul was sure Crona had started to cry from happiness at the possibility of finally having a home.

* * *

 ** _TEEHEE SO IF YOU'VE READ THE MANGA., YOU WOULD ALREADY HAVE KNOWN TSUBAKI IS SECRETLY THE MOST PERV! SORRY FOR THE DELAY MY BEAUTIES._**


	29. Proposal in the Kitchen

**HAPPY 2017! This year I'll be ressurecting this fic and I will also probably be writing another totally new Soul x Maka fic.**

 **The two will NOT be connected but I will work on BOTH! (Which means this one will still be on-going. Worry not!)**

 **ILY guys and please keep reading! I'll announce when my new SOMA fic is out because I'd love for you to check it out. This one is obviously based more on the anime whereas the new one will be a continuation of the manga ;)**

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

Soul woke up to the sound of Maka groaning.

"My head hurts." She moaned, sitting up.

Soul sat up and glanced around the room.

Everyone was slowly waking up. Soul took note that Kid and Crona were far apart once again. Obviously whatever was going on with them, they didn't want it announced yet.

Soul respected that, but felt like he should bring it up to Maka later to get her opinion on the matter.

 _After all, was Crona really well enough to move out of the DWMA yet?_

"That's called a hangover." Liz moaned too. "Welcome to the world of alcohol."

Soul sat up and put his arm around Maka. "Do you feel like you are going to get sick?" He asked her.

"If she barfs, you're on clean up duty Kid." Liz said. "Because you don't get hangovers." She flopped face first back onto her pillow and groaned.

"Neither do I sis." Patty teased.

"Yeah but you're weird Patty." Liz replied from within the depths of her pillow.

"I'm not gonna barf." Maka snapped. Then she burped like she was going to puke.

"Wanna go home?" Soul asked Maka gently.

Maka looked at Soul and nodded. "Alright. You lay back down. I'll just grab our bags and you get up once I pack them back up." Soul said. Maka nodded and laid back down.

"Ugh Maka! I hate you! How did you manage to snag someone like Soul?" Liz looked up from her pillow.

Soul chuckled. "You know I consider myself lucky to have snagged someone like Maka." He said rubbing a hand through his white hair.

Maka's face turned red and she pulled the blankets up to cover it.

"Damn. My head aches too." Black Star said. "How you doing Tsubaki?" He asked.

"I'm okay. I didn't drink too much." She replied.

"Thank Lord Death! I need a cute girl to take care me right now." Black Star buried his face in her lap.

Tsubaki blushed. "I'll take care of you." She said.

Soul finished packing up everything but Maka's blanket and pillow.

"Alright, ready." He said to her.

Maka unburied her face and then slowly stood up. Soul picked up her blanket and pillow and shoved them into her duffle bag then zipped it up.

"We're heading out." He said.

"Thanks for coming." Kid stood up. "I'll walk you out."

Crona stood up too. "I'll come too!" He said with a cute smile.

Kid and Crona walked Maka to the front door.

"Feel better Maka." Crona hugged her.

"Thanks." Maka said.

"Take care of her." Kid said to Soul.

"Don't worry. I will." He fist pumped Kid and then helped Maka out of the door.

* * *

Soul, carrying his own bag and Maka's bag, helped Maka through the threshold of their apartment.

All the lights were out and the curtains closed so it was dark in the apartment.

Maka gripped Soul tightly.

It wasn't a big deal that it was dark. Soul knew their apartment like the back of his hand.

 _He had get Maka to bed before she vomitted._

"Come on let's get you into bed." Soul dropped the bags on the ground and lifted Maka off her feet, holding her close in his arms.

Then suddenly the lights clicked on.

Spirit was standing at the end of the hallway.

He looked at Soul holding Maka bridal style and looked annoyed for a moment then he noticed how bad Maka looked.

"Papa?" Maka asked in a hazy voice.

 **SPLAT**!

Maka puked all over the floor and onto Soul's pants and shoes.

"What's wrong?" Spirit immediately went into concerned parent mode.

"She needs to lie down." Soul walked to the hallway, trenching through the vomit.

"Here let me take her." Spirit rushed to Soul. "That way you can clean up and not drag the vomit around the house."

"Thanks." Soul nodded, and handed Maka over to Spirit.

Spirit walked down the hall towards Maka's bedroom.

"I want to go in Soul's room." Maka said in a weak voice.

Spirit paused a moment then sighed and looked at Soul. Soul nodded and then began to clean up the vomit.

Spirit disappeared through Soul's bedroom doorway.

Soul looked down at his pants and sighed a little. He took off his shoes then his pants and then took off his shirt too because why not.

Then he began cleaning up the floor with the mop that he and Maka kept in the corner of their kitchen.

A few moments later Spirit returned to the kitchen. He saw Soul's vomit covered clothes on the floor and picked them up. He went down the hall and opened the closet where the washer/dryer were located. He threw the clothes in the wash and turned it on, then returned to the kitchen.

"Thanks." Soul said, as he finished cleaning up the floor. Soul picked up his shoes and looked at them.

 _If he could clean them, he'd clean them later._

He opened the front door and place his shoes in the hall just outside, so they wouldn't stink up the apartment.

"What the hell were you up to?" Spirit asked Soul as he closed the front door.

"We went to a party at Kid's house last night..." Soul trailed off.

 _Wait, why was Spirit in their apartment? And how did he get in?_

"How did you get in here?" Soul asked.

"Blair let me in." Spirit said.

 _Soul doubted that. All the lights were out when they came in at first... why would Blair be in the dark?_

But Soul decided to let it go for now.

"Why are you here?" Soul asked.

"Well I wanted to tell Maka that her mom is coming earlier than I originally had heard... she'll be here this Monday." Spirit said.

"Oh..."

"Yeah." Spirit sat down at the kitchen table.

Soul paused a moment then sat down at the table with him.

"And I came here to tell you something Soul...Maka's mother is not going to like the fact that you two are together." Spirit told Soul.

"Does that mean you like it?" Soul asked with a grin.

"I'm not saying I like it!" Spirit said defensively. "I don't like the thought of my Maka having a boyfriend at all!"

Soul rolled his eyes.

"But at least I KNOW you..." Spirit continued. "I know you would risk your life for Maka and I have seen the way you look at her...and the way she looks at you."

Soul nodded for Spirit to continue.

"My wife...my ex-wife, sorry, doesn't really know you Soul. You met once. All she knows is that you are Maka's partner and when she hears that Maka and her partner are more than..." Spirit's faced turned red.

"More than just partners..." Soul finished the sentence.

"Yeah... she isn't going to be happy." Spirit sighed.

Soul paused a moment.

"Can I ask why?" He asked.

"Well it's all my fault. But, I'm sure you could have guessed that." Spirit said, staring down at the table. "I cheated on Maka's mom you see. I cheated on her all the time and I blamed it on us marrying too young. And to be honest we should have waited. But when she got pregnant so young...what else were we supposed to do? It just made sense to get married...everyone at the DWMA expected it... anyway, I'm ranting now. Maka's mother is not going to like the fact that you two are together and are partners because that means you are living together and you know...have privacy..." Spirit's face turned red again.

"...What would you suggest I do?" Soul asked, trying to make the situation less awkward.

"I think that you and Maka should not tell her mother about your relationship." Spirit said.

"The whole school knows Maka and I are together." Soul said. "She'll just hear it from someone else...and that would be worse. Besides Maka will want to tell her, there's no way she'll listen to advice from you...no offense."

Spirit was a silent a moment.

"...Then you should break up with Maka. At least until her mother leaves." Spirit said.


	30. The Time Has Come

"Thanks for the warning, but I'm not breaking up with Maka." Soul said in a far-too-calm voice.

"Soul..." Spirit said.

"I need to cook food for Maka, she'll be hungry soon." Soul opened the front door.

Spirit stood up and walked towards the door. He stopped when he got to the threshold.

"Maka's mother will do everything to convince Maka not to stay with you. Maka admires her mom more than anyone...even though she left her right after claiming custody..."

"You don't understand your daughter." Soul interrupted. "She's insecure. She's insecure because of what _you_ did to her mom. She doesn't trust men, and I have reassured her a thousand times that she can trust me. I have put my life on the line over and over again to save hers. If I were to break up with her now...I don't think she would ever recover...besides I love her." Soul looked into Spirit's eyes. "I really love her."

"You won't be able to convince her mom..." Spirit looked away.

"Thanks for the heads up." Soul said in a firm voice. "But I have made my decision."

Spirit sighed and walked out of the apartment.

Soul closed the door, locked it, and sunk to the floor.

 _Why would Spirit even suggest that?_

 _Would Maka's mother really hate the fact that he and Maka were together?_

 _Would she actually try to convince Maka to break up with him?_

 _...Or was that really Spirit telling Soul that he didn't like him and Maka being together and he used Maka's mother as an excuse?_

Soul didn't know what to think. He ran his fingers through his white hair.

* * *

 **Thirty Minutes Later**

The washer beeped and Soul got up off the floor, went down the hall, and switched his clothes from the washer to the dryer.

Then he came back to the kitchen and started cooking some bacon, and rice.

 _Bacon to coat Maka's hung-over stomach in order to prevent her from vomiting anymore and rice because Maka loved rice._

When the food was almost done cooking, he heard the door to his room open. Then he heard the bathroom door close and the sink turn on.

A few moments later Maka entered the kitchen wearing her cute bathrobe. She was wiping toothpaste off her mouth with a paper towel, which she then proceeded to throw out in their kitchen trash can. She looked at Soul.

"Why are you in your boxers?" She asked in a sleepy voice.

"Well someone puked on my pants." Soul turned away from the stove and stuck out his tongue at her.

"Sorry about that." Maka said sincerely.

"It's no problem. You know that." He turned back and flipped the bacon over one last time. Then he filled two bowls with the cooked white rice.

"How are you feeling? He put Maka's favorite honey soy sauce in one bowl and his favorite spicy soy sauce in the other. Then he placed two pieces of bacon on top of each bowl and turned off the stove.

"Better now." Maka sat down at the kitchen table. Soul sat down right next to her and placed her bowl in front of her with a pair of chop sticks.

"Yeah, puking will do that to a hungover person." Soul teased.

"Shut up!" Maka blushed.

Soul chuckled.

"Did my Papa leave?" Maka asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Yeah." Soul nodded.

 _He decided not to tell Maka about what Spirit proposed._

"Why was he here?" Maka asked.

"You're mom is coming Monday now." Soul told her.

"Oh wow! Yay!" She smiled happily.

 _Yeahhh..._

"I can't wait for her to get to know you better!" Maka continued.

"Yeah, hopefully she likes me!" Soul said in a fake-nervous voice to try to get Maka to confirm what Spirit had said.

"I'm sure she will! I haven't seen my mom is so long...but my Papa has seen her a few times not too long ago..." Maka looked down at her bowl.

 _Was what Spirit said about Maka's mother true? Did she say something to him the last time he saw her?_

"Thanks for making this for me." Maka told him. "...But why bacon and rice?" She picked up a piece of bacon and bit into it.

 _Whatever. WHATEVER!_

 _Soul was not going to let this get between him and Maka!_

"Well, someone drank waaaaaaay too much..." Soul teased.

Maka's cheeks turned red.

"..So the bacon is to help prevent you from vomiting on me anymore and the rice is just because you like rice." Soul finished his sentence.

Maka stirred her rice nervously. "About last night..."

"Oh when you admitted your sexy fetish to me and all of our friends?" Soul smirked.

"I'M SO EMBARRASSED!" She practically smashed her face into the bowl of rice.

"Nah don't be. Everyone said embarrassing stuff." He told her. "All though... I do recall someone whining the last time we did something in public." He teased.

"Yeah well...I was way to embarrassed that Kid caught us to ever admit that I liked it...at least I couldn't admit it sober." She looked at Soul then bit her lip.

Soul ate a piece of his bacon.

"Hey Soul..." Maka said after a minute.

Soul nodded.

"About _your_ fetish..." She started.

Soul felt his face turn red.

Maka leaned in and kissed Soul hard on the lips.

Soul was surprised, but quickly kissed her back.

Maka pulled away after a moment, which left Soul yearning for more.

"I-I'll make it happen some day soon." Maka blushed.

Soul felt himself beginning to get hard, just from just those words alone. "Does that mean..."

Maka nodded. "I want us to go all the way."


	31. Morning Kisses

Soul was trying not to gape at Maka.

 _Had she really just said those words? _

Soul leaned forward and kissed her hard on the lips.

Maka kissed him back just as hard and Soul growled deep in his throat. He pulled her forward, almost dragging her off her chair. Their heads smacked together.

Maka flinched, and Soul backed off.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"My head.' Maka rubbed her forehead.

Soul chuckled. "Right. Now if probably not the best time to get hot and heavy."

Maka groaned. "Why did I drink so much?"

"Come on, it's better if you just keep resting." Soul stood up and picked up her food.

Maka nodded and stood up, holding her head in her hands.

"Back into bed you go." Soul said and the two went down the hall.

Soul got Maka settled with her food in his bed and then went back into the kitchen to eat.

When he was done, he cleaned up from cooking then took a hot shower.

Soul spent the rest of the Saturday caring for Maka and making sure she rested. The best thing for her to do would be to sleep off the hangover as much as possible.

When it came time for Soul to go to bed that night he snuck into his room, being careful not to disturb Maka.

However when his head hit the pillow, he was not able to fall asleep.

He lay awake for hours, his heart racing, thinking about Maka and how excited he was to take their relationship a step further.

At this point, everything Spirit said had totally slipped his mind.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

When Sunday morning came, Soul woke to the sound of the shower running.

He rolled over and saw Maka was gone. He looked down at his crotch and couldn't help but notice he was super erect.

 _He must've had a seriously good dream._

Soul yawned and slowly got out of bed.

He heard the shower turn off. He smirked. He crept down the hall and waited outside the bathroom door.

It opened moments later it opened and Soul jumped at Maka, startling her and causing her to drop her towel.

"Soul!" She blushed.

Before Maka could pick up her towel, Soul was pinning her against the wall and kissing her.

Maka was shocked, but of course returned the kiss. As they continued to kiss, Soul reached for her legs, lifting them up. Maka wrapped them around Soul's waist, as he pressed her against the wall.

She could feel his erection through his boxers rubbing against her.

Soul began kissing her neck.

"Soul!" She moaned.

Then they heard a key being jammed into the front door's lock.

"Blair!" They both said.

Soul let Maka down and they both ran to Soul's room.

Leaving Maka's towel behind, Soul manged to close his bedroom door just as the front door opened. He locked it too, just for good measure.

They heard high heels clicking on the kitchen tile, then on the hardwood floors of the hallway. They heard Maka's bedroom door open (Blair had been sleeping in Maka's room in human form ever since Maka basically moved into Soul's room) then close.

They both let out sighs of relief.

Then Soul looked at Maka standing next to him and bit his lip.

Her hair was dripping wet, and her body was only partially dry. Her skin was glowing from being recently cleaned.

Maka blushed.

"Sorry for scaring you." Soul said.

"You're an idiot." Maka punched him lightly in the chest.

Soul smirked a little. "I couldn't resist seeing you like this." He eyed her body.

Maka blushed harder and Soul pulled Maka in close. He kissed her again, but this time it was a gentle kiss. Maka let out a whimper when Soul pulled away after the kiss.

Oh what? You want more? Soul teased.

Maka's while face turned red.

"Well...I..." Maka's stomach growled loudly interrupting her mid-sentence.

Soul laughed. "How about we go out to eat breakfast first?" He suggested.

Maka's face was still red as she quickly nodded.

Then two got dressed then headed out to a local diner to have a pancake breakfast date.


	32. A Guys Day?

After breakfast at Death City Diner, Maka and Soul headed back to their apartment.

The phone was ringing when they walked in.

Soul picked it up as Maka went down the hall to give Blair some food they brought her.

"Evans-Albarn residence." He said.

"YO!" Black Star yelled into the phone.

Soul sighed.

"Hey Black Star." He held the phone away from his ear, knowing Black Star often yelled into the phone.

"You wanna come over?" Black Star asked.

"Uh...well Maka and I actually just got in. I doubt she'll want to go out again..."

"Nah, not you _and_ Maka. Just you. I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING."

Soul noticed a slight change in Black Star's voice.

"Dude, did you and Tsubaki..." Soul said quietly.

"Hehehe, I guess you'll have to come over to find out."

"Isn't Tsubaki home right now?"

"No she's out with Liz. Just come over dude."

"Okay, okay. I'll be over in a few."

"YES!" Black Star yelled.

"Wait, what should I tell Maka?"

"Just say you are having a guys day." Black Star replied.

"...Alright." Soul sighed.

* * *

Soul rang the door bell of Black Star and Tsubaki's apartment.

The flung open moments later.

Black Star stood there smiling.

Soul studied his composure.

 _He couldn't believe Black Star beat him to it._

"You totally got laid." Soul smirked.

Black Star winked.

Soul walked into the apartment.

Kid was sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Hey." Kid said as Soul entered the room.

"Sup?" Soul sat plopped down on the couch next to him.

Black Star stood in front of them, hands on both of his hips, chin up, with a goofy grin on his face.

"I HAVE GATHERED YOU ALL HERE TODAY-"

"-There's only two of us..." Soul interrupted.

"-TO TELL YOU THAT I, BLACK STAR, AM NO LONGER A VIRGIN!" Black Star dived onto the couch, landing on-top of Soul and Kid.

He stretched his legs out on-top of Kid's lap and rested his head on Soul's lap.

"Knew it." Soul smirked again.

"So...how was it?" Kid asked.

"AMAZING! She's just...amazing." Black Star sighed then began to rant about Tsubaki's body.

Soul and Kid looked at each other and nodded while Black Star ranted.

 **123**

They pushed Black Star onto the floor.

"You know, I don't even care." Black Star spread out his arms and legs on the floor.

"So you think Tsubaki would appreciate you announcing this?" Soul asked.

"Eh, she had to have known I'd be bragging. I mean LOOK AT HER." Black Star began to make snow angels on the floor.

"Okay, okay...but like, was it difficult to ya know...do it at first?" Kid asked.

Black Star sat up and crossed his legs.

"I mean yeah, she was a virgin too obviously." Black Star said. "But she adjusted after a while."

"I can't believe you lasted a while." Soul joked.

"Ayy, watch yourself Evans." Black Star smirked.

Black Star rolled back, and did a back flip to stand up.

He looked over at the clock.

" Tsubaki will be home soon, so real quick you guys update me about your sex lives."

"Well I don't have one." Kid said.

"WOW DUDE, THAT NEEDS TO CHANGE. YOU NEED TO GET A GIRL."

"I'm interested in someone right now...but it's slow moving..." Kid trailed off.

 _Soul thought back to the sleepover and how Kid was holding Crona._

"Okay, well we don't have much time so Soul, spill the beans about you and Maka." Black Star smirked.

"Uh...well...we haven't gone all the way..." Soul said.

"LAME."

"Yesterday though...she said she's ready to..."

"WHAT? AND YOU CAME HERE?" Black Star asked.

"Well, you're the one who asked me to."

"DUDE. FORGET ABOUT BROS BEFORE HOES. TRUST ME...PUT THE HOE FIRST."

"Uh...I think I understand..." Soul said.

Black glanced at the clock again.

"Kid I will press you for more information soon enough! DON'T YOU WORRY! But, for now...get out! The both of you! Tsubaki will be home any second, and I cannot wait for her to get hooome!"

Kid and Soul stood up.

"Alright." Soul chuckled. "Have fun dude." He gave Black Star a thumbs up.

"Yeah you too man." Black Star winked. "Next time we hang out, hopefully, you'll have some updated news about you and Maka. Also, we will discuss Kid's love life in full detail." Black Star clapped Kid on the back. "I wanna know who your crushing on."

"We'll see..." Kid said.

* * *

"Maka! I'm home!" Soul said when he got back to the apartment.

"I'm in here!" Maka's voice came from Soul's bedroom.

 _Weird, was she napping or something?_

Blair entered the kitchen wearing a tight fitted dress black dress and purple high heels. "Oh hey Soul." Blair winked at him.

"Blair." Soul nodded. "You headed out to work?"

"Yup." Blair smiled.

"Alright see you later."

"I'll be home late." Blair said with a wink. "Oh and Maka has a surprise for you." She added as she left.

"What?" Soul said, but Blair had already closed the front door.

Soul locked the front door then went down the hall towards his room.

He entered his bedroom.

Maka was standing next to the Soul's bed wearing the sexiest outfit he had ever seen:

Red high heels, black thigh highs attached to garters and a sexy skirt like-pair of panties with a black and red corset top.

Her blonde hair was down and in loose curls. She wore red lip stain and thick black eye cat-like eyeliner.

Soul's jaw dropped.

 _Fuck._


	33. Finally Letting Go

_Fuck._

Soul couldn't believe his eyes.

 _Was Maka really wearing that?_

"Well...don't just s-stare!" Maka said nervously, her cheeks were turning red.

In the blink of an eye, Soul was kissing her. He was kissing her harder than he had ever kissed her before. Slipping his tongue into her mouth.

Maka took a step back, the back of her knees hit the box spring of Soul's bed.

Soul leaned forward as he continued to kiss her. Maka fell backwards onto the bed, breaking their kiss.

Soul took a step back and looked at Maka laying there on his bed in that sexy outfit. She was blushing like mad, and her hair was sprawled across the mattress.

"Soul..." Maka said.

 _Damn._

Maka sat up and grabbed the belt loops of Soul's cargo pants, pulling him towards her.

She began unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, then slowly pulled them and his underwear off.

She was met with is thick erection. She gently grabbed it and looked up at Soul. "I...I want to be yours Soul."

She pressed her cherry red lips against the tip and kissed it.

"Fuck." Soul said in a breathy voice, he closed his eyes as she began to lick the shaft.

He reopened them as she began to suck on his dick.

Her head was bobbing back and forth.

 _It felt so good._

He knew that some of his pre-cum was sliding down her throat as she sucked.

He glanced down at her body in that sexy outfit.

 _It was all too fucking hot._

"Maka...if you continue...I'll..." He said.

Maka pulled her mouth away. "I know." She said, licking the tip and looking up at him with her big emerald green eyes.

She stood up and turned around.

Soul kissed her neck and began unlacing her corset.

Once it was loose enough, Maka lifted her arms and Soul pulled it up and over her head.

She turned around and faced him, blushing like crazy.

Soul looked at her naked chest and stomach. He pulled her in and kissed her lips, then her neck, then slowly kissed his way down to the rim of her panties.

He paused and then unclipped the garters, letting them fall to the ground. Then he slipped off her panties.

When he was face-to-face with her naked vagina, he kissed it. Then he stood up and Maka helped him to remove his shirt.

They locked eyes.

They were both completely naked. Except, Maka still had on her black thigh highs.

"I don't want to hold back." Soul said.

"...Then don't." Maka replied blushing.

Soul swept Maka off her feet and laid her down on his bed. He climbed on top of her and kissed her.

Maka reached for Soul's hand. After weaving their fingers together, Soul took Maka's hand and pressed it firmly against the mattress besides her head.

He broke their kiss and they locked eyes.

"Are you ready?" Soul asked her.

Maka nodded.

"It's going to hurt." Soul said.

"I know." Maka replied.

Soul glanced down at his own erection.

Then he looked up at Maka. They locked eyes.

Soul used his other hand to spread her legs.

Then, without breaking eye contact, he slowly pushed the tip inside her.

Maka squeezed his hand tighter.

"It's okay." He kissed her quickly on the lips.

Maka bit her lip and nodded.

Soul pushed further inside her.

Maka closed her eyes tight.

"Too painful?" Soul asked.

Maka shook her head. "I...I can take it." She opened her eyes.

Soul pushed completely in with a groan.

 _She was so tight._

"L-let me a-adjust." She said in a shaky voice.

Soul nodded.

Maka took a deep breath. "Okay..." She said after a moment. "I-I'm ready."

Soul began to pull out again.

He noticed a bit of blood on his shaft.

He only pulled halfway out before pushing back in.

Maka was so tiny, that her whole body shook when he pushed back in.

He watched her chest jiggle.

 _It was so hard to not start fucking her as hard and as fast as he could._

He pulled out halfway again and the pushed back in.

Maka let out a moan.

"Good?" He asked.

"Y-yeah...good." She bit her lip.

Soul began to do this over and over again, until he was able to get a set pace and rhythm going.

The more he did it, the more Maka's face began to relax.

Eventually her face was completely relaxed and she began to moan more frequently.

Soul began to go faster.

"Fuck baby, FUCK!" He shouted loudly. "You feel so good!"

He knew he would cum any minute if he kept this up.

He was about to pull out to put a condom on, when Maka suddenly squealed. He felt the walls of her vagina tighten around his dick as Maka practically screamed. Her eyes were rolling into the back of her head. Soul stopped thrusting, realizing he had made her cum. Her whole body shook as she came onto to his dick for the first time.

"That's it baby." He said. "Let it out."

When her insides finally loosened around him again, she was panting heavily.

Soul chuckled a bit. "That good, huh?"

"Oh...shut...up" Maka panted.

Soul kissed her.

"I'll be right back." He pulled out slowly and stood up. He walked over to his desk, opened the top drawer, and pulled out a box of condoms.

"How long have you have those?" Maka asked.

"Since we started getting more serious." Soul said.

"You know, I could have never let you have me like this." Maka teased.

"I knew you'd cave eventually. I mean, look at me." Soul posed.

Maka rolled her eyes.

Soul opened the box and took a condom out. He put it on himself then jumped onto the bed.

Maka squealed and then giggled as Soul began kissing her neck.

"Soul!" She laughed.

Soul kissed her lips and climbed on top of her again.

When their lips broke apart Maka looked Soul in the eye.

"I'm going to cum Maka. You are going to feel me cum." He said.

Maka blushed.

Soul kissed her neck again.

"You are mine." He said against her neck, then he slipped inside her.

"I love you Maka and I want you to be mine!" He began to thrust in and out faster and faster.

Maka moaned.

"Soul!" She cried out. "I...I love you!" She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him close, kissing him hard on the lips.

Soul grunted as they kissed and he continued to thrust.

When they stopped kissing Soul grunted loudly.

"I'm so close baby...I'm so close."

Then with one final thrust, he came. He came so hard, deep inside Maka.

Maka's body began to quiver. He knew that the vibrations of him cumming inside her for the first time had caused her to cum again.

He kissed her gently on the lips when he had finished and then slowly pulled out.

The condom he had on was filled with his thick white liquid.

He slipped it off slowly and then tied it shut and threw it into a trash can next to his bed. Then he rolled off of Maka and laid flat on his back next to her, panting.

"Holy...fuck..." He said.

Maka rolled onto her side, and moved closer to him. She placed her head on his chest and reached for one of his hands.

He took her hand in his own and then kissed the top of her head.

Neither of them spoke for at least ten minutes.

"That...was...amazing." Maka said eventually in a quiet voice.

"...Yeah..." Was all Soul could manage to say back.


	34. Again? Already?

_A part of Soul always knew his first time would be with Maka._

 _There was just...some unspoken thing between them. It had always been there, ever since he played the piano when they first met._

Soul looked at Maka sleeping naked on his chest.

It was 1:00 am and he had barely slept.

 _Why had he denied his feelings for so long...a part of him always knew...he always knew it was her and that it would be her...forever._

Soul kissed the top of Maka's head again.

 _Well...there was nothing he could do about that now. All he could do now was make sure Maka knew how much he loved her. And make sure that Maka's mother knew how much he loved her._

Maka stirred in her sleep. "Soul?" She said in a groggy voice.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" He asked her.

Maka rubbed her eyes. "I guess so. But it could have been because I had a _dream_ about you."

" _Oh_?"

"...Yeah." Maka blushed.

"Wow was I so good that you're dreaming about doing it again already?" He teased.

"Oh shut up!" Maka smacked him. "Look at yourself." She gestured to the bulge in the sheets.

"That just happens to guys at night!" Soul exclaimed.

"Oh yeah?" Maka reached for the bulge.

"No, no!"

She touched it and Soul bit his lip.

Maka smirked.

"It's sensitive!" He said.

"Uh huh." Maka pulled back the blankets to reveal Soul's errection.

"Seriously, it's a thing! It happens every morning!" Soul said.

"It's the middle of the night." Maka examined his penis.

"Same difference..." He said.

"I still can't believe this fits inside me." She wrapped her hand around his thick errection.

"Don't say things like that!" Soul growled. "Unless you want me to pounce on you."

"Maybe I do. Want you to pounce on me, I mean." Maka smirked.

 _What had gotten into her._

"Uhh...it's 1:00 a.m. and we have class tomorrow and..."

Before Soul could finish his sentence, Maka began to lick the tip of his penis.

"M-maka!"

"What should I stop?" Maka said in an innocent voice.

"N-no but..."

Maka put his entire penis inside her mouth.

Soul snapped his head back.

"Fuck." He said in a whispery voice as Maka began to bob her head up and down his shaft.

She moved on top of his legs and continued to suck on his erection.

 _Soul didn't know if he would ever get used to this sight._

"It got bigger!" Maka exclaimed, pulling his now even bigger erection out of her mouth.

Soul saw his chance, he grabbed her under the arm pits and dragged her up his body so that they were face to face.

"Ah!" Maka giggled.

Soul kissed her passionately on the lips.

As they kissed, Maka reached down and slowly inserted Soul's penis into her vagina.

Soul moaned as she sat down on his thick erection.

When their lips parted, Maka leaned back so that she was sitting up straight on his lap.

Her face was scrunched up.

"If you are in pain you don't have to..." Soul tried to say.

"No! I'm just...not quite used to it yet...you're just so big..." She began moving her hips, pushing on his lower abs to help her move up and down on his shaft that was spewing out pre-cum inside her.

Soul moaned as Maka found her pace and rhythm.

 _Fuck! He could barely think or control himself._

Soul grabbed Maka's waist and began to thrust along with her.

Maka tossed her head back and moaned loudly.

"Oh Soul! It's too much!" She was practically drooling.

"Yeah? Are you getting close?" Soul gripped her hips tighter.

Maka nodded her head.

"Good baby, that's good. I want to feel you cum on top of me."

Maka began to ride him harder.

"Good girl. Feel me deep inside you."

Maka squealed.

Soul felt her insides get tight around his pulsing erection.

He let her ride out her orgasm, when she finished she collapsed on his chest, panting heavily.

Soul kissed her and then lifted her off of him. He stood up and walked over to his desk, getting another condom out of the top drawer.

He slowly put it on himself.

Then he jumped on the bed next to Maka. Maka squealed and then laughed.

"Get on all fours." He growled into her ear.

Maka bit her lip and obeyed.

Soul looked at her ass.

 _He had always noticed that Maka had a great ass. What she lacked up top, she surely made up for in the bottom. It was probably for all her core workouts at the DWMA._

He gave her ass a playful smack.

"Ahh!" Maka yelped.

Soul leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Get ready, because I have always wanted to fucking do this."

He noticed goosebumps appear on Maka's body. He chuckled.

"You are sooo turned on, aren't you? And you call me the perv!"

"Oh shut up Evans." Maka said.

"Shall we see just how perverted I am?" Soul exclaimed loud enough for the neighboring apartments to hear.

Soul entered Maka's tight vagina from behind.

Maka let out a loud squeal of delight.

"Fuck." Soul grabbed her hips and moaned as he began to thrust in and out.

"So good." Maka moaned, her face falling onto the pillow.

Soul looked down at Maka with the side of her face squished against the pillow.

"You're so sexy Maka." He said in a breathy voice.

Maka blushed and Soul fucked her harder.

"I've heard this feels great for girls, how's it feel baby?" Soul gripped her hips tighter.

"YES! IT DOES!" Maka shut her eyes tight.

Soul felt her insides beginning to tighten around his shaft.

"Yes, Maka cum again that way I can cum with you." Soul yelled.

Maka let out a squeal and then a sigh as she orgasmed.

 _It was all too much._

Soul felt himself cum too. He let out a moan as he filled the condom with his thick liquid.

Their bodies shook from all the pulsating and Maka's knees gave way.

She collapsed, face first onto the bed. Soul landed on top of her.

...

"You're heavy..." Maka said after a few moments of heavy panting.

Soul laughed and rolled off of her and onto his back.

Maka cleared her throat and pointed to the condom.

"Riiiight." Soul stood up and removed the condom, threw it out and plopped down on the bed. "Well I'm exhausted."

Maka snuggled his chest.

"Me too." She yawned. "But, I love you."

Soul kissed her head. "I love you too Maka, so much."

* * *

 **Knock!**

 **Knock!**

 **Knock!**

"Maka, I'm coming in!"

 _What? Soul was so sleepy..._

The door to Soul's bedroom swung open.

Soul bolted up.

Standing in the doorway to his bedroom was a woman he had only met once in his life. She was tall, had large breasts, blonde hair, and sparkling green eyes.

"Mom!" Maka was covering herself with Soul's comforter.

"Shit!" Soul looked down, he was completely naked and exposed.

Blair popped up behind Maka's mother and yawned. She was wearing an extremely thin light pink nightgown that was basically falling off her body.

"She woke me up first, thinking I was Maka! Isn't that funny!?" Blair laughed

No one else laughed. Blair's cat ears drooped.

"Meow...awkward." She changed into her cat form and scurried away.

Maka's mom glared at Soul. "I guess I will wait in the kitchen for you two to get _dressed._ " She left Soul's room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Soul and Maka were silent for a moment.

Soul looked at the clock; it was 6:00 am Monday morning.

 _What was Maka's mom doing visiting them at 6:00 am on a school day?_

 _Also, if she walked into Maka's room looking for Maka and found Blair asleep...how did she get in?_

"Oh my God." Maka said.

"Yeah..." Soul replied. "But there's nothing we can do about it now. Let's just get dressed." Soul stood up.

"I don't want to go out there." Maka's face was completely red as she stood up.

Soul pulled Maka in for a hug. "Hey, we'll...get through it...somehow."

 _In his head he was screaming._


	35. Family Reunion

Soul and Maka dressed without a word.

Soul in a pair of unwashed grey and red flannel pants with a white band tee and Maka wearing one of Soul's other band tees and his baggy blue sweat pants.

When they were ready, she sighed and opened the door. The two went down the hall hand in hand to face Maka's mother.

* * *

Maka's mother was sitting at Soul and Maka's kitchen table. Her eyes were closed, and her arms were crossed. She looked seemingly "too calm."

"Mom?" Maka says in a shaky voice.

Soul squeezes her hand tighter.

 _Soul was going to make her mom see...he'd prove to her that he loved Maka, no matter what._

Maka's mother opens her eyes and looks up at Maka then turns her head and glares a Soul for a moment before turning her attention back to Maka.

"Well, you have certainly gotten...older." She says.

Soul glanced at Maka; she seemed like she didn't know what to say.

"Mrs. Albarn..." Soul began.

"THAT is not my name anymore." Maka's mother snapped. "That hasn't been my name since I left my partn-Maka's father." She sighed and then looked at Soul.

"You've grown up too Soul Eater."

Soul could literally feel her eyes examining him.

"You can call me Rei." She said after a moment.

"Mom." Maka said. "Don't take this the wrong way, I haven't seen you in forever but...why are you here at 6:00 am on a school day?"

Rei sighed. "Well Maka, before I answer that I have a few questions of my own for you and your _partner_ _._ "

 _Oh great, here it was._

Soul looked at Maka, and he noticed that she had changed her expression. Was she upset? She seemed angry...and upset.

"Mom." Maka's began speaking in her "scary" voice. Soul knew this particular tone all-to-well, because it was the tone she used right before flying off the handle...usually at him or Black Star.

Soul gripped her hand tighter. "Maka..." He said.

Maka shot Soul a look.

"If Maka has something to say let her say it." Rei shrugged.

"Okay. I was just trying to tell her to breathe." Soul mumbled. "I know when she gets worked up like this she says things she doesn't always mean..."

Soul sighed.

"Mom. I am extremely glad to see you..." Maka let go of Soul's hand and sat down at the table across from her mother. "And I know that based on what you _saw_ this morning...that you are already drawing all sorts of conclusions...so, I'm just going to say this now... **Soul is not like dad**. And furthermore, I will not accept any judgement from you, because what happens between Soul and I...what we _do_ or _don't do_...is _our_ business. You barely know Soul and I know him better than anyone..."

"Clearly." Rei replied.

 _Soul could've cut the tension in the air with a steak knife, it was that thick._

"Mother, I have already made my choice. Soul and I are not just partners on the battlefield. It was meant to be this way from the start, I know this because our Souls have been connected since day one..."

He didn't know what to do... _should he tell Maka to knock it off? No. He had to stand by her._

"I LOVE HIM MOTHER!" Maka shouted.

Soul was taken back. He gulped.

 _Well...Maka tried. But, as always, she's far too...hot headed. Now was his time._

"I know you do not approve of meister and weapon romantic relationships. I know this because your ex-husband...Spirit, told me this. And I can spew a bunch of bullshit and tell you that Maka and I are not your average meister and weapon pair, that we don't allow our romantic relationship to effect our fighting, etc...but that's just like I said...it's bullshit. It does effect our fighting, but it has before we even became an officially romantically involved." Soul placed his hands on Maka's shoulders and stood behind her.

"Rei, I always have and always will love your daughter. Spirit, wanted you to not know about Maka and I. He wanted me to even... break up with Maka temporarily, because you wouldn't approve..."

"What?" Maka exclaimed.

Soul turned his attention to Maka for a moment. "Yeah, he did Maka. But, I told him that was never going to happen."

Soul turned back to Rei. "In the end Rei, I don't care if you approve of Maka and I. I will _never_ abandon your daughter. Without her...I am nothing...on the battlefield and in life."

There was a long silence. Rei stared at Soul for a what seemed forever, then she glanced at Maka, who was looking up at Soul with tears in her eyes.

"I see." Rei said. She cleared her throat. "Well I...I still don't approve of meister/weapon relationships...but I do have to admit that I noticed there was something different about you and Maka's partnership from the day I first met you and saw you together as partners. Your souls fit oddly well together...and you were only first years at the academy...so...I am not saying I am fine with the two of you running around doing _whatever_...but, I will say that...I-I believe you when you say you will never abandon my daughter and...in the end...I am glad she has you Soul." Rei let out a sigh.

"Mama..." Maka jumped up from her seat and hugged her mother.

"Hey! But I am serious, don't think I'm going to let you kids run around playing hanky panky whenever you feel like it! Not on my watch!" Rei shook her fist.

Both Soul and Maka blushed.

"Mama!" Maka backed out of the hug.

"Now, I will answer your questions." She patted Maka on the head, ignoring Maka and Soul's embarrassment.

Maka sat back down and Soul re-placed his hands on her shoulders.

 _See. We're alright._ He tried to send calming soul wavelengths to Maka, hoping she would feel them and know that everything would be okay.

"I came here early because..." Rei blushed, her personality seemed to change and there was no longer any tension in the air.

 _Soul couldn't help but notice that she blushed the same way Maka did._

"I wanted to surprise Maka before school! Oh! But...I was the one who was surprised." Rei actually laughed a bit. "I went into Maka's room gentle rolled her over to wake her...just to find that it was not Maka sleeping in her bed...but some strange cat-woman, who frankly looked like a stripper..." Rei paused. "Don't tell me she's one of your dad's _girls_?" Rei looked angry again.

"No, no mom. Blair is our cat." Maka said reassuringly. "Although I am sure Papa wishes she was one of his _girls_..." Maka made a disgusted face.

"Blair is a cat with a lot of magic...apparently. We thought she was a witch and tried to kill her before. She's...unfortunately been with us every since." Soul explained with a sigh.

"Yeah, she's mainly here to annoy us...but she does help with somethings..."Maka trailed off.

Soul was wondering if Blair had helped Maka pick out her sexy outfit from before.

 _Shit. He shouldn't think of that outfit right now._

"Plus, she's cute when she stays as a cat." Maka smiled.

"A cat with a lot of magic...that is interesting...to be honest it should be looked into. I have never heard of anything like that...although...anything is possible these days..." Rei said in an analyzing voice.

"I have another question." Soul interrupted Rei's thoughts. "How, and sorry if this comes off as rude, did you get in here? I know I locked the front door...I always do."

"Oh!" Rei reached into her breast pocket, with this key. "Maka's father gave it to me."

 _WHAT? So THAT EXPLAINED HOW SPIRIT WAS ALWAYS SLIPPING INTO THEIR APARTMENT WHEN HE WAS MOST UNWANTED!_

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT CREEP MADE A COPY OF MY KEY!" Maka was immediately enraged.

"What? You didn't know?" Rei looked surprised.

"OF COURSE NOT!" Maka replied.

"THAT IS CREEPY, WHAT THE HELL WAS HE THINKING?" Rei was immediately enraged as well.

 _Indeed. It was creepy. But, Soul couldn't help but look at Maka and Rei and laugh out loud._

"Look at you two...the apple doesn't really fall from from the tree, does it?" Soul laughed.

Maka and Rei looked at each other for a moment, blinked, and then laughed too.

"He... really... is... creepy... though..." Maka said between laughs.

"Don't... worry...I'll kick his ass." Rei replied, also between laughs.

 _While Rei may have been one of the scariest, most unpredictable, people Soul had ever met...she's wasn't as bad as she first seemed._

 _Maybe things would be okay._

 _Soul still had to wonder though...why now? Why had she come for a visit now?_


End file.
